


Textual Evidence

by thestanceyg



Category: Criminal Minds, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Background characters - Freeform, F/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6454912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestanceyg/pseuds/thestanceyg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple slip of the finger and suddenly Darcy Lewis has found a new texting buddy in Spencer Reid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Week 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know some of you waited QUITE a while for me to post this. I decided I wanted to get this up before I went in for my breast biopsy Monday so I (hopefully) had fun comments to come home to. This will probably end up 4ish chapters...but that's what I always say.
> 
> Special thanks to stateofconstantconfusion for listening to me talk out aspects of this story!

Darcy

**Spencer**

 

\--Saturday--

Come join us for tequila night!!!

**Pardon?**

I finally got Jane away from the lab and we are PARTYING

**I think you have the wrong number.**

Are you not Sam?

**Sorry, no.**

Bummer.  You’re still invited, though!

**I’m at work.**

You’re just as bad as Janey. 

If you change your mind we’re at Maria’s on 72nd.  Ask for Darcy’s table.  They’ll get you to us!

**...Thank you?**

Thank me when you get here!

 

\--Sunday--

**It was very trusting of you to invite me out when you didn’t know who I am.**

**Why did you do that?**

Dude, it is like 7AM after tequila night.

**I’m sorry.  Were you asleep?**

Actually no.

Jane got a brilliant idea somewhere around shot 5, and we’ve been in the lab ever since.

Have you ever done hungover science?

**No**

Well don’t.  It’s the worst.

**That doesn’t answer my question, though.**

**Why trust me, a total stranger, to join you when 600,000-800,000 women are trafficked each year?**

Actually, that’s the number of all people that are trafficked. 

**Females make up 80% of that number.**

**Wait, why do you know that fact?**

Poli-Sci major.  What’s your excuse?

**Occupational hazard.**

**What’s a political science major doing in a lab?**

What kind of job requires you to know human trafficking stats?

**You first.**

Let’s just say that getting a few college credits turned into one hell of a gig.

Also I love Jane, and she really can’t function without me.

Your turn.

**I work for the government, and trafficking is something I might deal with.**

You’re not Shield, are you?

**No.  I work for a slightly less secret branch.**

Good.  You’re interesting, but we’d have to be done if you were Shield.

**Sounds like a story.**

Sounds more like a pile of NDA paperwork.

**So why did you trust me enough to invite me?**

People who prey on my group of friends tend to have bad days.

**Cryptic.**

NDAs

**For your friends even?**

Some of them.

**Darcy, you are fascinating, but I have to get back to work.**

No rest for the wicked.

**Which means those of us that pursue them don’t get to sleep either.**

Be safe, secret agent.

 

***

 

“You okay?” Morgan asked, looking over at him.

“Yeah, fine,” Spencer said, shaking his head a bit and putting his phone in his pocket.  “Just an interesting text.”

“From a friend?” Morgan asked, intrigued.

“Maybe,” Spencer said with a small amused smile.

“Oh!” Prentiss said.  “I definitely want to hear more!”

“Can we focus?” Hotchner asked.  Everyone sobered.  “Garcia has generated a short list for us.  Now we just need to figure out which one is our unsub.”

Spencer idly ran his fingers over the pocket where his phone was while he got to work.

 

***

 

\--Monday--

Secret Agent Dude!

Are all your bad guys locked away?

**Yesterday’s are, but today’s a new day.**

Sounds like you are an everyday superhero.

**I don’t have any special powers, though I do have an eidetic memory.**

Ohhhh!  Fascinating!

So does that mean you’ll always remember what I say to you?

**I suppose, yes.  If it’s in text.**

So much pressure!

**How so?**

Well, if you’re going to remember it, I want to make it worth remembering.

I’d hate for you to be stuck with my words if they weren’t worth having in your head.

**No need to worry about that.  I have plenty of useless things in my head already.**

Way to make a girl feel special.

**I’m fairly certain I’ve upset you, but I don’t know how.**

Hon, girls like to feel special.

**So your last statement was sarcastic?**

Yes.

**So I did something that didn’t make you feel special.**

Yes again.

**Hmmmm.  I’m going to have to think on this.**

You said you work for the government.  You aren’t a scientist for them, are you?

**No.  Why?**

Just a thought I had.

 

***

 

“Why are you grimacing at your phone?”  Tony asked, startling Darcy.

“What?” She asked.

“Your phone.  You’re making a face at it.  What’d your friend say to make you mad?

“Oh, uhhh, nothing.  Just some flirting that didn’t work over text.”

“Flirting, eh?”

Darcy rolled her eyes.  “Yes.  It is something that people do.”

“You must not be very good at it if it didn’t come across right in text,” Tony said popping a blueberry in his mouth. 

“Doubtful,” Darcy said, swiveling in her chair.  “I’m going to grab everyone’s lunch.  Any special orders?”

“Nah, but I just wanted you to know that you just told me you were the one doing the flirting.”  Tony winked at her before sauntering away.

Darcy groaned and dropped her head onto the table before sitting up.  “Wait, why did he even come in here?”

 

***

 

\--Tuesday--

**I insinuated that what you were saying to me might be useless.**

It’s 3AM

**But you answered inside of two minutes of my text.  You weren’t asleep.**

How do you do that?

**Part of my job.**

**Why aren’t you asleep?**

Ever get nightmares?

**Why do you think I’m awake.**

Are you saying we’re in the same time zone?

**Time zone yes.  City?  Probably not.**

Why do you think no?

**It’s statistically unlikely.**

You had the same area code as a friend I was looking for.

**But yours is different.**

**Your friend is either a new friend or got a new phone.**

**It’s more likely that this is a new friend because otherwise Sam would have simply sent you a text from his new phone, thus leaving no chance for your misdial.**

**New friend means he is either new to your city or you are new to his.**

**Either way, this probably means a larger city.**

**Most likely New York.**

Why New York?

**You’re first guess for my government agency was Shield.**

So?

**People in the general DC area don’t think of Shield when people say they work for the government.**

**But you’ve also clearly had experience with Shield because of your mention of NDAs.**

**Best city for that would be New York.**

Joke’s on you.  It wasn’t in New York that I ran into those jerks.

**But are you currently in New York City?**

Should I really be telling you?

**If you’re afraid of me, you might recall that you told me that people that mess with you often end up having bad days.**

True.

Also, if I was worried, my boss would totally track you through your phone.

**I’ve got a hacker too.  She’s insanely good at what she does.**

Is that supposed to make me feel better?

**She would have no qualms destroying me if she thought I hurt someone.**

**She doesn’t like anyone bad very much.**

Sounds like my kind of people.

**New York?**

Yeah.

You?

**No.**

You do realize I’m at a loss here.

You know my name.

You know my city.

But I have nothing on you.

**Spencer.**

Spencer?

**That’s my name.**

Spencer, when you have nightmares, are you ever able to go back to sleep?

**No.**

Me neither.

How long have you been having your nightmares?

**3 years.**

Me too.

Yours get any better?

**No.**

**Yours?**

No.  But I have gotten better at hiding them.

**Move into your own place?**

Yeah.  That way I don’t wake others up too.

**Sometimes the job requires me to share sleeping quarters with others.**

So you stay up all night to hide your shame.

**You know all the tricks.**

So was tonight a nightmare or a shared room?

**Shared room.**

You weren’t kidding about no rest.

What city are you in tonight?

**Portland Maine.**

Isn’t that where those people were kidnapped?

**That’s why I’m here.**

So FBI.

**How’d you know?**

CIA wouldn’t be dealing with a stateside kidnapping.

**But I could be DEA or ATF.**

Nope.  You said you might come across human trafficking and right now you’re dealing with kidnapping.  FBI.

**You are correct.**

Obviously.  :)

**I’ve got to go.  My tech just set some files to review.**

Do any of you sleep?

**Yes.  But not all of us.**

Your tech get nightmares too?

**Sometimes.**

Mine too.

Stay safe, secret agent man.

 

***

 

“Reid, do not put me on speakerphone.”

“Uhhhh, okay.”

“Who were you texting last night?”

“How did you know I was…”

“Text cheating on me?  Honey, please.  What is there technology wise I don’t know?”

“Did you bug my phone?”

“As if I’d need to.”

“Garcia….”

“Fine.  you were acting a bit odd before you guys left, so I may have put a program on your phone that told me when you were texting and what number.  But don’t worry, I couldn’t read the texts.  I just saw a bunch of late night messages when my program finally finished last night.”

“I…”

“I know babe.  I don’t even know what I was thinking, because I certainly didn’t think about what would happen if I actually caught something.  But here I am in that position, and I thought coming clean was the way to go.  But really, are you okay?  What was up with the late night text a thon?”

“It was just  friend having a bad night.”

“And is their bad night better now?”

“I...I don’t know.  But I think so.  I think talking about it helped both of us.”  He heard Garcia pause as she realized that he had just admitted to having a bad night as well.

“Roger that,” she said, thankfully not commenting on his own issues.  “Let me know if there’s anything I can do for you or your friend.”

“Will do Garcia.”

“Okay.  See you when you all get back.”

 

***

 

\--Wednesday--

Are you still in Portland?

**Yes.**

I know this is work and not pleasure, but if you get a chance, you should check out the Victoria Mansion.

**Any reason why?**

Besides it being a US National Historic Landmark?

**Yes.**

Oh.  I didn’t expect you to say that.

I’m obsessed with historic mansions and the Victoria Mansion is one of the few well preserved Italianate mansions.

I’ll probably never get up there, but you can be my stand in!

**Okay**

Okay what?

Okay you’ll do it?

Okay Darcy is officially strange?

**Okay I’ll do it.**

**If I get the chance.**

**I might not, though.**

**Our turnaround after cases is kind of tight.**

You are awesome!

Even saying you’ll try is great.

Thank you secret agent friend!

**You’re welcome.**

Science calls!  I hope you find those people.

 

***

 

“What time are we leaving?”

“Why, got somewhere to be, Reid?” Morgan teased.

“There’s just something I wanted to see before we left if there was time.”

“What could you possibly want to see here?” Prentiss asked.

“Apparently there’s an excellent example of an Italianate mansion here.”

“Yeah, the Victoria Mansion,” JJ said.  “What?” She added when Morgan gave her a strange look.  “I’m an architecture nerd.”  She turned to Spencer.  “I’d like to go with you, if you don’t mind.”

“Sure,” Spencer said.  “Does that mean we have enough time?”

JJ looked at her watch.  “I think so.  We’ll have to be quick, though.  We depart in four hours.”

“Then we better get going,” Spencer said with a smile.

As they walked away, Prentiss turned to Morgan.  “Did that seem strange to you?” She asked.

“Strange how?”

“Can you remember Reid ever wanting to check out a local place?”

“He did that one time in New Orleans.”

“But, even that was strange.”

“Yeah, it kind of was.”

“So this doesn’t strike you as strange at all?”

“What about Reid isn’t strange?” Morgan countered.

Prentiss nodded.  “Fair.”

 

***

 

\--Friday--

!!!!

You’re the best!

**I’ll tell you all about it once I’ve slept for several hours.**

Sweet, dreamless sleep secret agent.


	2. Week 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more texting and Penelope gets added to the mix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! It's been forever, and I'm sorry. My biopsy came back inconclusive, so I had to meet with a surgeon to discuss next steps. Basically, we're going to wait and see. I'll go back in 6 months to have another mammogram and ultrasound to see if anything has changed. If nothing changes, it's probably all benign. While all that was happening, I was having severe loss of appetite. As in, most days I was lucky to be averaging 1000 calories that I really had to force myself to consume. I lost a lot of weight and was super weak. I'm happy to report, though, that I've been doing better with calorie consumption and seem to be on an upswing.
> 
> Thank you everyone for sticking this out. I hope that I really am on the mend and can be writing more frequently. I hope this double length chapter helps make up for the time!

**Spencer**

Darcy

_Penelope_

 

\--Monday--

Is it too early to ask how the Victoria Mansion was?

**It’s 6:30 in the morning.**

So….yes?

**No.  I’m on my way in to work.**

Then dish!

**I’m not a huge architecture fan, but I took a coworker with me who is.**

**She said it was an excellent representation.**

**The interiors were stunning.**

Nearly 90% of the original furnishings are still in it today.

**I was curious how much was reproduction.**

It’s mostly restoration, and, even then, a lot of it was kept in good condition.

How did the exteriors look?  I know a lot of it underwent serious renovation 10ish years ago.

**It looked great.**

**They did an excellent job maintaining the integrity.**

Thank you for going.

I’ll probably never see it myself, but now I know someone who has, and that’s closer than I was!

**You might end up there.  I didn’t think I would, but I did.**

My work is way less likely to take me there.  Skies aren’t dark enough.

**You need dark skies?**

Yeah, my scientist is an astrophysicist.

**But you’re in New York.**

Because the lab space is excellent.

**It must be really excellent for you to stay in such a bright place.**

I’m not sure, but that might be covered by one of my NDAs?

I’ve signed so many I don’t even know any more.

**Do YOU work for the government?**

They WISH they had this awesomeness!

Nah.  I’m just “government adjacent.” 

Mostly just a pain in their ass.

A pain they can’t get rid of.

**Sounds like your job is safe.**

Absolutely.  Jane needs me to keep everything organized so she can spend more time on science.

She won’t feel worthy of her Nobel if she has to waste time on typing notes and filing.

**She won?**

**A Nobel, that is?**

Yup!

We used some….leverage to make the suits allow her to publish.

**You are kind of terrifying in your vagueness.**

Thanks!

Gotta go!  Looks like something might blow up!

**Blow up?  Just what are you doing in your lab?**

**…Darcy?**

 

***

 

“What’s wrong Spence?” JJ asked as they rode the elevator up to the BAU.

“Just trying to figure out what an astrophysicist could be working on that would result in something exploding.”

“That’s an interesting Monday morning question.”

“It’s just something a friend said.  Though I guess she could be exaggerating.”

“She?”

“Yeah.  Though I’m asking the wrong question.  The real question is who has recently won a Nobel?”  Spencer paused for a moment before continuing as the elevator doors slid open.  “Anyway, I’m sure we’ll be busy today so it won’t matter,” Spencer said as he stepped off the elevator.  “See you in briefing!”

JJ stared after him before walking over to see Penelope.  Maybe she would know the latest gossip.

“Hey Garcia?” JJ asked as she walked into the tech marvel’s office.

“Yes Princess?” Penelope answered, spinning in her chair to face JJ.

“Do you know anything about Spencer’s female friend?”

“Spencer has a female friend?” Penelope asked, leaning forward.  “Tell me more!”

“That’s all I know,” JJ apologized.  “He was talking about astrophysicists and explosions and Nobel prizes.”

“You think his lady friend is an astrophysicist?”

“Maybe?”  JJ hedged.  “But he when he talked about the Nobel, it was like he didn’t know the name of the winner, so maybe not?”

“Sounds like a mystery,” Penelope said with a gleam in her eye, “and I think I know just where to start.”

 

\--Tuesday--

Sorry to leave you hanging yesterday.

Nothing blew up.

Though it could have if we hadn’t acted sooner.

**I was curious what an astrophysicist might blow up.**

It’s not usually Jane, though all her homemade equipment sparks every now and then.

It’s more likely to be our lab partners.

**Aren’t they also astrophysicists?**

No. 

Our lab is….unusual in its set up.

**You’re being vague again.**

Think of it like a mystery. 

One you can solve…if you feel like it. 

Or not.

**My job is basically solving mysteries.**

Sounds like you feel confident.

**I’m good at my job.**

A wager then?

**Maybe.**

**What were you thinking?**

First one to figure out who the other really is shall be granted one favor, within reason, by the loser.

**You think you can figure out who I am?**

Eh.

I’m not sure considering I have very little to go on at the moment, but I have some tricks that might prove worthwhile.

Besides, owing you a favor would probably be fun.

**Consider it a deal then.**

 

***

 

Spencer quickly hit send on his last message, his face burning a bit.  That was definitely flirting, right?  He wasn’t good at those sorts of things, but that’s what had just happened. 

He thought. 

Maybe. 

JJ came over and put her hand on his slumped over head.  “You all right?” She asked quietly.

“I am terrible at reading cues,” Spencer moaned into the table.  “And even worse when it’s written only.”

JJ looked at Prentiss who simply raised an eyebrow.

“Sounds like girl troubles,” JJ said carefully, hand still in his hair.  She shot a look at Prentiss to make sure she didn’t say anything.

“It’s not trouble if I read it right,” he mumbled before sitting up, JJ’s hand moving to his shoulder.  “I have research to do,” he added, suddenly getting up from the chair.

Once he was gone, Emily looked at JJ.  “What was that about?”

“I think Spencer has a friend that’s female, and there might be a bit of a crush.”

“What do we know about her?”

“Right now?  Nothing,” JJ said.  “But I have Garcia on it.”

Emily smiled.  “Maybe we should go check in with Penelope.”  Her face turned somber.  “You don’t think she’d try to take advantage of him, do you?”

“The BAU wouldn’t let her,” JJ said.  “Besides, she’s getting Spencer in mostly texts from what I can tell.  If she is still talking after not having any of the visual cues, she can’t be all bad.  I hope.”

“We should talk to Garcia,” Emily said, walking a little quicker.

“Totally,” JJ agreed.

 

\--Wednesday--

_Hey mysterious friend!_

Hi?

_Oh!  Sorry!  I’m friends with Dr. Reid._

Dr. Reid?

_Spencer….?_

Oh!  My secret agent dude!

I didn’t know he was a doctor!

Or his last name…

_Crap._

_Can you pretend I didn’t tell you?_

Ummm, I don’t know if I should lie?

_Wait._

_What do you mean you didn’t know his last name?_

_He said you were his friend._

I mean, we are, but not like….that kind of friends?

_OMG.  Are you internet friends?_

Kinda?

_Kinda?_

I accidentally sent him a text thinking it was my friend’s number and we just sort of kept talking.

_You two are now my OTP.  I love it.  Penelope Garcia approves._

Wait, Penelope Garcia? 

Like, the hacker?

_You’ve heard of me?_

Heard of you?! 

You’re a legend!

_Oh, I like you._

_Reid can text you all night every night, and I will defend him forever against the haters._

We have haters?

_Not yet, but I’ll make sure any that crop up are dealt with._

I can’t believe my hacker crush is going to defend me against potential haters.

_Reid said the other night was bad.  Are things okay right now?_

_Need me to hack someone?_

I would LOVE you to hack my workplace just to see my boss’s face.

BUT

That’s probably not a great idea.

_Boooo.  You’re no fun._

Well, you could come out next tequila night and we can put that idea to rest.

Darcy Lewis is plenty fun.

_I LOVE a good tequila night._

_Are you in DC?_

Sorry, no.

NYC

_Damn._

_Well, I’ll let you know when we have a case there.  We can head out together._

So much yes.

Uhhh, not that I don’t LOVE that I got to talk to you, but was there a reason you got in touch?

_Well, one I needed to check you out because Reid is not always aware of people taking advantage of him._

_And two, if you were worthy, I wanted you to know that his birthday is next week._

And I’m worthy?

_Duh._

_You’re my new OTP._

What day is his birthday?

_Thursday._

You guys doing anything for it?

_We’ll try, but honestly they’ll probably be in the field._

Hmmmm.  I wouldn’t want to distract from work.

I’ll figure something out.

_Are you going to tell him I talked to you?_

Your secret is safe with me. 

But maybe you should convince him to let you talk to me so it’s not a problem.

More of a fudged timeline.

_I like how you think._

_Garcia out._

Later computer goddess.

 

***

 

“Jane, what was it like when you met your idol?”

“Huh?” Jane asked, barely looking up from her gadget.

“Didn’t you get to meet your idol last month at that conference you went to in Stockholm?”

“You mean the Nobel prize ceremony?”

“Yeah, but I was trying to play it cool since I know you’re like super proud but also a little weirded out by the acclaim.”

“Thanks, I think?”

“You’re welcome.  So what was it like meeting Giacconi?”

Jane set aside the screwdriver she had been poking at her gadget with and looked at Darcy.  “What’s this about, D?”

“I just got to meet someone I’ve admired for years, and it was so surreal that it feels like it didn’t happen, and I was curious if that was normal.”

Jane narrowed her eyes at Darcy.  “No one has been in here in hours.  What do you mean you just got to meet your idol?”

“Jane, sweetie, I’m not sure you would have even noticed if someone had been in here with how hard you were concentrating.”

“Jarvis?” Jane asked, posture showing she knew she was right.

“No one has come in since this morning when Mr. Wilson brought in coffee.”

Jane smiled a little at the memory and then smirked at Darcy.  “So, spill.  What’s really going on here?”

“I got a random text from this amazing hacker that was basically everything I wanted to be when I was in college.”

“What do you mean random?”  Jane asked, treating Darcy like a piece of data.  “How did they get your number?”

“Uhhh, she’s a hacker,” Darcy said sarcastically.

“Sure, but why you?  How does she know who you are?”

“Oh,” Darcy said, drawing out the word while she decided what to tell Jane.

“Don’t you dare lie to me,” Jane said, shaking a screwdriver in Darcy’s face.  “I’ll know.”

“So, I’m guessing this friend I have gave it to her,” Darcy paused, remembering that Penelope had said Spencer didn’t know they were talking.  “Or she stole it from him,” she added.

“Why would she want your number, D?”  Jane demanded.  “Stop playing around!”

Darcy took a deep breath and sighed.  “Okay.  So, truth is, I tried to invite Sam out last week when we went to Maria’s, but I accidentally sent it to the wrong number.  Spencer, the guy I actually sent the text to, sent me another text later, and it just kinda escalated from there.  He works with the hacker, and that’s how she got my number.”

“Darcy!  What if he’s doing illegal things?!  He works with a famous hacker!”

“He’s not!  He works for the FBI.  Or, at least, that’s what he said,” Darcy said, trying hard to defend Spencer, though Jane’s point about how little she knew about him still hit home.

“Have you Googled him yet?”

“Ummm, I maybe only knew his first name until like 10 minutes ago when Penelope told me his last name.”

“Darcy!” Jane bellowed, “Do you have any idea how dangerous this could be?”

“We can do it right now!” Darcy said quickly.  “J, can you do a search on Dr. Spencer Reid?”

“Of course Miss Lewis,” Jarvis answered, projecting his search results onto the wall.

“Whoa,” Jane breathed, looking at the information on Spencer.  “He is crazy smart, D.”

“And cute,” Darcy said, eyes glued on a news article that included a photo.

“So now what?” Jane asked.

“What do you mean?”

“Like, now what are you going to do?  Are you going to meet him?”

“I hadn’t really thought about it,” Darcy admitted.  “I mean, I only learned his last name today.”

Jane nodded.  “Keep me in the loop?”

Darcy smiled.  “Yeah.  You got it.”

 

\--Thursday—

**I’ve been to a lot of small towns, but today is possibly the worst.**

What’s so bad about today’s tiny town?

**The entire town shuts down at 6, so the team is interrogating me about you with all their free time.**

You told them about me?

**Had to.**

**They’re all very observant people. The job demands it.**

**They’ve noticed I’ve been on the phone more than normal.**

What did you tell them?

**That I have a friend I like to text.**

And is that true?

**Yes?**

So you enjoy talking to me.

**…Yes?**

**This feels like a trick question, but I’m not sure how.**

No trick.  I just wasn’t sure.

**Do you enjoy talking to me?**

Secret agent man, I would not spend time texting you if I didn’t enjoy it.

**My colleagues want to know your name.**

**They want to do a check on you.**

Awwww. So sweet.

**They laughed when I said you thought a background check was sweet.**

**What was funny about that?**

They’re just worried that I might be using you.

They care about you.

It’s sweet.

**But how is that funny?**

It’s not really.

They probably just laughed because I knew exactly why they were interested in checking up on me.

Don’t you have a hacker?

I’m sure she could find me in no time flat.

**But what about our wager?**

She doesn’t have to tell you.

She can just assure the others that I’m normal.

Well…..sorta.

**I don’t know if I like the idea of them knowing things about you that I don’t.**

**It feels wrong.**

 

***

 

Darcy looked at her phone. She knew what she needed to do. Instead of replying to his text, she hit the call button.

It rang three times, before he answered.  Darcy was certain she had made a terrible mistake.

“Hello?” He asked hesitantly.

“Hi,” she replied, suddenly shy.  “Uhh, I just thought that a call might allow you to leave the inquisition.”

“It did get me out of the room,” he said, “but eventually I will have to go back.”

“Maybe you can wait them out?” She said, unsure. “Or maybe just go back to your hotel room.”

“Eventually Morgan will be there, and he’ll ask questions.”

“But is Morgan alone better or worse than the whole group?”

“Probably better,” Spencer agreed.

“In that case, may I walk you back to your hotel?”

Spencer smiled.  “Yeah. That would be nice.”  He started walking, and both of them were quiet.

“So it’s weird that I called you, isn’t it?” Darcy finally said.

“You were trying to help me,” Spencer said.  “Besides, we would have talked eventually.”

“Would we?” Darcy asked.

“It seems like a natural progression.”

“Would you have called me?” She asked.

Spencer paused to think about it.  “I don’t know,” he finally said.  “I might have, but it probably would have taken me much longer. You were always more likely to call me as you are more socially bold than I am.”

“Socially bold?”

“You invited me out right after you learned I wasn’t the person you intended to text.  I wouldn’t have done that.”

“Maybe,” Darcy agreed.  “But I do have some special circumstances that allow me to be like that.”

“I assume you mean your employer,” Spencer said as he continued down the street.

“Sort of.  It’s more what happened to get me to my employer, though who I work with and where I work helps.”

“I did a little searching, and the only astrophysics lab in the city is at Columbia, but that doesn’t really work because you said your lab mates are in different fields.”

“You’re right that we’re not at Columbia.”

“I’d like you to know that I didn’t take the obvious route and just look up Nobel Prize winners named Jane.”

“I don’t know why not,” Darcy said honestly.  “It would probably answer all your questions.”

“It didn’t feel fair,” Spencer admitted.  “It would probably make it obvious who you are.  I haven’t given you anything like that.”

“Then give me a clue,” Darcy said.  “Then it can just be a race to see who gets there first.”

After that statement Spencer was quiet long enough to worry Darcy.  Finally he said, “I’m worried that you won’t want to keep talking once you know who I am.”

Darcy wished she could hug him through the phone.  “I already like who you are.  A name isn’t going to change that.  Unless you’ve been lying to me.  I guess then it might be a problem because you wouldn’t be the person I like.”

“I haven’t lied,” Spencer said quickly.

“Then we’re good!” Darcy replied brightly.  “I’m certain that your name won’t change anything!”

Spencer opened the door to his hotel room.  “I’ll think of a clue for you,” he said as he slipped inside.  “Thanks for walking me to my room.”

“Anytime secret agent man.  Have a good night!”

“You too Darcy.”

“Oh, my night is just getting started.  Jane is on a roll.”

“Sounds like a long night ahead.”

“Let me tell you a secret,” Darcy said conspiratorially, “When I fall asleep from exhaustion I rarely dream.”

“I’ll have to give that a try,” Spencer said.

“It works wonders,” Darcy said.  “Goodnight friend.”

“Goodnight.”

 

\--Friday—

SAVE ME

**What’s wrong?**

**Where are you?**

I am sitting in a sexual harassment lecture that is suuuuuuuper awkward.

**So not in real trouble?**

My sanity is in trouble.

If I reported all the sexual harassment that happens here every day that’s all I would do.

Also I’d probably get fired.

**You can’t be fired for reporting sexual harassment.**

No, but I could be fired for all the harassment I dish out.

**Darcy!**

What?

Once you figure out who my boss is, it will make sense.

Besides, I’m turning the tables a bit by being the one that’s doing the objectifying.

Which will also make sense when you figure out who all I work with.

**I am suddenly sort of frightened to learn who you work with.**

Eh.  These people are only scary if you’re out to mess up the world.

They’re pretty cool otherwise.

**You are such a mystery.**

I don’t have to be.

What’s your security clearance?

**Uhh, level 5 I believe.**

**Why?**

I was just looking through paperwork, and if you had the right clearance level then I wouldn’t be in violation of my NDA.

**And I take it I don’t?**

No. The level isn’t even a number.

**And now I’m terrified.**

Don’t be.  I’m not scary.

Shield is.

**Those guys are kind of intense.**

You’ve met them?

**I once gave a talk at the academy.**

**Even in training some of those field agents were intense.**

Meet anyone cool at your lecture?

**Black Widow was there.**

**She was speaking too.**

What did you think of her?

**She oozes confidence and competence, but in a subtle way.**

**I can see how people might be taken in by her looks and not realize how much trouble they were in until it was too late.**

**I wanted to talk to her about gaining intel in normal conversation, but she had to leave immediately.**

I love that you just wanted to talk shop with the Black Widow like it was nothing.

**It’s not nothing.  She’s a tactical, intelligence gathering genius.**

**It’s like I’m in painting 101 and she’s Van Gogh.**

**She could teach me so much.**

I bet she would really love that you weren’t just after sleeping with her.

**I’m sure that would be great, but she’s so talented and interesting.**

**There are so many discussions I’d rather have than sex.**

Conversations like this are why I know I won’t be disappointed when I know who you are.

**I still haven’t figured out my clue.**

That’s fine.

**I don’t know if there’s anything special enough about me to give away my identity easily.**

You’ll figure it out.

But for now I need to go. 

My lab needs lunch now that the seminar is over.

Most of them won’t eat unless I remind them to.

**It sounds like scientists are terrible at taking care of themselves.**

You have no idea.

***

“Hey Spencer,” Penelope said, sliding next to him at the conference table.  “How’s your friend?”

“Fine,” Spencer said slowly.

“No more bad nights?”

“I don’t think so,” Spencer said.  “If there have been, she hasn’t told me.”

Garcia opened her mouth to say something but didn’t. She pursed her lips before speaking.  “I know you don’t want to share her with us,” Penelope said finally, “and I’m going to respect that.  Just, maybe you could let her know that I’m here if she needs a girl that understands bad nights.  Sometimes a guy can’t totally understand things that a woman would.”

Spencer looked at Garcia, trying to read her.  She seemed completely sincere.  “You have her number,” he said.  “Why don’t you tell her?”

“I’m trying to respect that some things are yours and separate from the craziness that is the BAU.  I don’t want to take that from you.”

“And this has nothing to do with you wanting to know about her and vet her?”

“I mean, obviously I’m curious about her. I’m not going to lie about that.  But I also just care about people, so I want her to have all the support she needs.”

“I’ll pass along your name and number next time she has a rough night,” Spencer said.  “But you’re not allowed to tell her my name or anything about me.”

“She doesn’t know your name?” Penelope asked.

“Just my first name,” Spencer said, blushing a little.  “We’ve made a bet for figuring out the other’s last name.”

“I didn’t know you’re a betting man,” Penelope said, jabbing him with her elbow.  “How’s your investigation going?”

“I’ve actually held back,” Spencer said sheepishly.  “She told me something before the bet that would make it very easy to figure out who she is, but didn’t seem fair to take advantage like that.”

“Don’t you want to win?” Garcia asked.

“I’m not sure.  I want to know who she is, but I don’t know if I can handle the winnings.”

“Ohhhhh, that sounds like juicy gossip.  What do you get if you win?”

“A favor.”

Penelope nodded.  “Lots of responsibility with that prize.”

“And pressure to pick something socially appropriate.”

Penelope patted him on the shoulder.  “You’ll figure it out.”  She paused and then added, “I’m sure she knows she gave you information that meant you could find her quickly.  Maybe she wants to lose.”

“I said I wouldn’t use that information until I gave her an equally good clue to my identity.”

“So what’s your clue?”

“I don’t know,” Spencer said a little petulantly.  “There’s nothing that distinctive about me.”

“Maybe tell her you were the youngest person to receive a degree from Caltech.”

“There were two of us.”

“Was their name Spencer too?”

“No, he wasn’t named Spencer.”

“Then I think she can figure it out.”

Spencer smiled.  “Thanks Garcia.  I think that might actually work.”

“I’ve got your back,” Penelope said giving his shoulder a squeeze.  “But also remember this moment when I need something from you later.”

 

\--Saturday—

**Are you awake?**

I am.

Bad night?

**Yeah.**

**You?**

I just got home.

**From work or fun?**

A bit of both?

**A work function?**

A work related party.

**That’s some work party.**

My boss is many things, and one of those things is good at throwing a party.

**I’m not much of a party person.**

I promise you that he throws parties you would enjoy.

Mostly because there are plenty of places to be alone if that’s what you want.

**I always feel alone at parties, but I don’t want to.**

I still think this would work for you.

He always has an interesting guest list.

Also, I kind of hate your coworkers for letting you feel alone at parties.

**It’s not their fault.**

**I mean, we’re friends.**

**They just have other, closer friends.**

And they don’t pull you into the conversation so you can get to know these other people?

**Sometimes they do, but I don’t go out much, so I don’t have a lot to contribute.**

**And when I do, it’s usually a fact or statistic.**

**Those usually get me looks of pity instead of friends.**

Yup.

Still mad at them.

No one who makes you feel like they pity you is a good friend.

Give me some names.

I’m gonna bust some heads.

And later, when we actually know each other, I’m totally taking you to one of my parties.

**Like a date?**

If you want it to be.

**Would you want it to be?**

Not if it’s too much pressure for you.

You just seem pretty uncomfortable with social stuff, and I’d want you to have fun.

Besides, you might not want it to be a date when you see what baggage I come with.

**Maybe I still would.**

**I come with plenty of baggage myself.**

Your baggage isn’t an open government secret.

**Is Shield going to come after me for knowing who you are?**

Of course not.

Besides, if they try, I know some people.

**You and your people.**

***

**HELP!**

_It’s 2 AM Reid._

**And you answered right away.**

**I need help!**

_What’s up?_

**I maybe asked Darcy on a date.**

_Who is Darcy?_

_And how do you not know if you asked her on a date?_

**Darcy’s my text friend.**

**And it was theoretical.**

**(The date.)**

***

_Did Reid just ask you out on a date?_

How did you know that?

Also, not really?

Like, I’m not sure if we decided it would be a date or not.

_You two are literally the cutest._

And you knew about this development how?

_He texted me freaking out._

THAT IS THE ABSOLUTE CUTEST.

Also, are we allowed to actually talk yet?

_Technically no, but I’m working on it._

***

My people are part of my baggage.

They’re a bit protective of me.

That’s why I thought you might not want it to be a date.

**Shield is protective of you?**

Not Shield.

Never Shield.

Shield thinks I’m a nuisance.

I mean my….colleagues.

**I’m super confused.**

I promise it will all be very clear once you figure it out.

***

_Why was the date theoretical?_

**She invited me to a future work party.**

**She seems to think it would be a party I’d like?**

_How could a work party be fun?_

**She said it would all make sense once I knew who she worked for.**

_And you’re sure you don’t want me to figure out who she is so I can tell you if that’s true?_

**I am.**

**For now.**

_Aren’t you curious at all?_

**I’m just worried she won’t like me.**

_Spencer!_

_She’ll love you._

_How couldn’t she?_

***

_He’s breaking my heart over here._

_He’s worried you won’t like him once you know who he is._

Not possible.

Mostly because I already know who he is.

Thanks to you.

_EEP_

_You didn’t have to check out his name!_

I wasn’t going to.

But Jane freaked out that he might be someone using me.

If I didn’t search him then, she probably would have demanded I get a new phone and I would have never been able to speak to him again.

_That is hardcore._

_And how would he be using you?_

You have my name.

Look me up.

***

I wish I could keep talking, but I am exhausted. 

I worked 13 hours before the party.

**You should go to bed.**

But are you okay?

You said it was a bad night.

**My hacker friend is up.**

**I’ll talk to her a little bit longer.**

Is she having a bad night too?

**I don’t know.**

**She just was up.**

**She might have been gaming.**

Well, if you’re sure you’re okay…

**I am Darcy.**

**Goodnight.**

Goodnight secret agent dude.

***

Penelope Garcia looked at her screen.  “Oh shit Spencer,” she murmured to herself.  “When you make random friends, you do NOT disappoint.”  She looked at her phone and hoped Spencer learned who Darcy was soon because she could not wait to see what happened next.


	3. Week Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A minor freak out, an admission, and a meeting set.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter came a little faster than the last one. I'm hoping 4 will be up even quicker. (I've even already started it!) School got out yesterday, so I have more time for writing now.

**Spencer**

Darcy

_Penelope_

 

\--Monday—

**Hey Darcy.**

**I feel like I should apologize for not texting Sunday.**

**I just thought you were probably going to sleep as much as possible after your long day.**

**Darcy?**

**…Darcy?**

***

**I’m worried.**

**Darcy isn’t answering me.**

**What if I scared her away Saturday night?**

**What if I freaked her out with suggesting the party be a date?**

_Whooooooa._

_Slow your roll there._

_Did you ever stop to think that maybe she’s just busy?_

_Didn’t you say she works in a lab?_

**Yeah…**

_Maybe she had to turn her phone off while they ran an experiment._

**Maybe**

_Why don’t you let me text her._

_We can use that to see if she’s ignoring you_

_Or if she’s just not answering._

**But she might not answer since you’re a number she doesn’t know.**

_We can come up with something that is likely to make her want to answer?_

**Like what?**

_Ummm, well tell me something about her that might help._

_Unless you think she might respond if I mention a connection to you._

_Even if she is ignoring you._

**I don’t know.**

_I could just say, “Hey, I’m Spencer’s friend and he’s worried you’re ignoring him.  Cool if you are, but just wanted to check.”_

**You’re a girl.**

_I am._

**Would you respond to that?**

_Probably._

_If I’m ignoring you, I’d want you to know._

_That text says you’re not sure._

**True.**

_Besides, if she isn’t ignoring you, then she’ll absolutely answer._

_….eventually._

_I mean, she still might be busy._

**So you’re saying it doesn’t really help.**

_I’m saying it could help, but we don’t know for certain._

**...**

**Do it.**

***

_Darcy?  It’s Spencer’s friend.  He thinks you’re ignoring him.  Are you?_

_I’ll make sure he leaves you alone if you are._

***

**Well?**

_Nothing yet._

**How long should I wait before I worry?**

_I’d say you’re already worrying._

_How long does it normally take her to answer you?_

**She usually answers within an hour.**

**Actually it’s an average of 5 minutes wait time.**

**It was only an hour twice.**

**Which throws off the calculation.**

**If I ignore the hour, the average is 4 minutes 27 seconds.**

_You calculated the average number of minutes it takes her to answer?_

**I needed something to do.**

_You both have it bad._

**How so?**

_You calculate how long it takes her to respond._

_She responds quickly whenever you text her._

**Except for right now.**

_Well, you said her longest was an hour._

_How long has it been?_

**Two.**

**Twice as long as her longest time.**

_Maybe her battery died and she can’t charge it at the moment._

**Maybe.**

_You’re really concerned, aren’t you?_

**I am.**

_Do you want me to look her up and see if I can figure out what might be going on?_

**I’m not that desperate.**

**Yet.**

_How long before you get that desperate?_

**I’m not sure, but I’d guess between two and four more hours.**

_I’ll be here when you need me._

***

_Just had a thought._

_Maybe she turned her phone off to sleep._

_That’s a normal reason for a long wait._

**YES**

**That’s totally normal.**

**Is it likely that this has never happened to me before?**

_Depends_

_How long have you been texting?_

**2 weeks.**

_Everyday?_

**Most**

_Normal waking hours?_

**When neither of us have bad nights.**

_It could still happen._

_Wait a good 8 before worrying._

**Easier said than done.**

_You’re so cute._

**Why?**

_Because you’re worried about a girl._

**And that makes me cute?**

_Yes.  Deal with it._

***

“Hey Garcia,” JJ said as she walked into the office, Emily right behind her.  “Reid looks really frazzled and we’re worried it’s his girl.”

“It is,” Garcia said without turning around.

“So you know who she is, and you’re going to tell us so we can kick her ass?” Prentiss said.

“Yes and no,” Penelope said, closing a few screens before turning to face them.  “I know who she is, but he doesn’t know I know.  And I’m not going to tell you because what he’s worried about has nothing to do with who she is.”  Penelope stopped and tiled her head in thought.  “At least, it’s pretty unlikely it has to do with who she is.”

“I’m going to need a better explanation than that,” Emily said, sitting on the edge of the table.  “Because he is a wreck.”

“That’s _adorable_ ,” Penelope said.

“Adorable?”  JJ asked.  “He’s more of a mess than normal.”

“Did he tell you why he was frazzled?”  Penelope countered.  “Because he told me.”

“Well, no,” JJ admitted.

“He’s worried because she hasn’t responded to a text he sent her a few hours ago.”

Emily started laughing and JJ looked at her, incredulous.  “Really?” She asked.

“Yup,” Penelope said.  “Like I said, _adorable_.”

“But why is he freaking out?  That’s normal text stuff.”

“Because she usually answers him inside of five minutes,” Garcia said with a smug smile.

“Oh my god they’ve both got it bad,” Emily sighed.

“I know.  I love it.  I ship them,” Penelope said.  “Now shoo.  You know Reid is fine now, and I have things to do.”

 

\--Tuesday—

**Is it too early to text her again?**

**Should I wait until she replies to me?**

**I’ve waited an entire 24 hours now.**

**What do I do Garcia?**

_Ummmm, I’m not really sure, actually._

**Has she responded to you?**

_Not yet._

**What if she’s in trouble?  What do I do???**

_At the moment nothing._

_You don’t know who she is._

_You’ve only known her for two weeks._

_Think like the BAU._

_What if you were a source for our investigation?_

_How would you treat you?_

**I’d probably tell me that we’re working on it and focus on someone who actually knows our victim.**

_And if you were the one trying to get us to take the case?_

**I probably wouldn’t take it.**

_So we need to calm down._

**I need you to figure out who she is.**

**And check that she’s okay.**

**But not tell me anything.**

_I can figure out who she is, but I can’t guarantee that I will be able to tell you she’s okay._

**You can hack anything.**

_There are some things I won’t, though._

**You already know who she is.**

_Guilty._

**And you can’t tell me she’s okay.**

_I cannot._

**Why won’t you hack what you need to?**

_Hacking her place of employment would lead to major consequences._

_And you’d probably learn who she is because of those consequences._

**Can’t hack or won’t?**

_Probably can hack._

_It’s been a very long time since I tried._

_But I really don’t want to deal with the fallout._

**I’m blaming you if she’s in danger and we did nothing because you’re afraid.**

_Yeah, you’d have to get in line._

_But if she was in trouble, I think her, uh, colleagues would take care of it._

**I need to figure out who she is.**

_You have no idea._

***

Darcy slumped back onto the luxurious couch and sighed.  Being back in the land of cell coverage and internet was going to feel glorious once their plane landed.  Working with Jane was always an adventure.  Who else could say that they took a sudden trip to Antarctica to observe and collect abnormal astronomical data?  Not many people, that’s who.  It had been cold (so insanely cold), but she had a ton of selfies (some with penguins!) that were totally going to make up for it.  She couldn’t wait to tell Spencer.

 

\--Wednesday—

OMG

I AM SO SORRY

I was on a science trip!

And there was no cell coverage.

**So you’re safe?**

**You weren’t kidnapped?**

Spencer I am SO SORRY I made you think I was ignoring you and worry.

But I was in ANTARCTICA.

Antarctica!

**Are you serious?**

Totes.

 

**Is that actually you?**

It is

But I can see how you wouldn’t know.

I really am sorry about freaking you out.

**It’s fine.  It’s just this job.**

**It makes me think everything is terrible.**

I should have sent you a quick text before I left.

It was just a few hours after that party that we found out and left.

That doesn’t excuse it

**You’re not under any sort of obligation to tell your misdial friend when you take a sudden trip to Antarctica.**

I’m not obliged, but it’s still what I should have done.

And now I need to go.  I’m working on a secret project for you.

**For me?**

Yup!

And I won’t say anything more about it.

**I guess that’s that.**

It is.

Later secret agent friend.

**Bye Darcy.**

***

**SHE’S OKAY**

_Thank goodness._

_What happened?_

**She was in Antarctica.**

_I’m sorry, did I read that right?_

_Did you say Antarctica?_

**I did.**

_I’d say that’s a damn fine excuse._

**I think I’ll accept it.**

_So no more sad, moony Reid?_

**What do you mean “sad, moony”?**

_I mean you’ve been moping all over the place and bringing the team down._

**I didn’t bring anyone down.**

_JJ and Prentiss both came to me concerned about you._

**Concern does not mean I brought them down.**

_You didn’t smile for two straight days._

_It was like bleak rainy days in the office._

_Everyone was a little bit down because you were._

_Your coworkers like you_

_Deal with it_

**I don’t agree that I brought anyone down, but I’m sorry if I did.**

_Close enough._

_Now go be your smiling self so the team can cheer up._

***

By any chance are you all in the office currently?

_Yes…._

_Why?_

_(Also, Spencer was a MESS when he thought you were ignoring him.)_

_(I protected the ship and got others to ship you two)_

_(Because I am the queen of shipping around here.)_

I need you to accept Spencer’s birthday gift when it arrives later today

And then give it to him tomorrow.

_You are super lucky that we aren’t in the field._

I know.

Antarctica kind of threw a wrench in getting it worked out sooner.

_Antarctica, huh?_

Like he didn’t already tell you.

_Touché._

Yes.  Antarctica.

It was AWESOME

(Also, thank you for protecting us against the haters.)

_(Any time.)_

Remember-next time you end up in NYC, give me a call!

_Oh, I will.  I am betting you have some GOOD stories._

And VIP access to all the best clubs.

_I’m going to start looking for a case in NYC that we can take._

:)

 

\--Thursday—

“Happy birthday dear Spencer, happy birthday to you!” The BAU sang loudly and off key while Spencer smiled in front of a candle in a slice of pie.  He blew out the candle and everyone cheered.

“What did you wish for?” JJ asked.

“He can’t tell!”  Prentiss argued.  “It won’t come true.”

“Maybe I can take care of it coming true,” Penelope said as she handed him a package.  “This came for you yesterday.”

“If it came for me, why do you have it? How do you know it’s for my birthday and not just paperwork?”

“Look at who it’s from,” she prompted.

Spencer looked at the manila envelope, flipping it to read the name, and then jerking his head back up to Penelope.  “Do you know what it is?” He asked.

Penelope shrugged.  “She didn’t tell me.”

“How did she know about my birthday?” He wondered aloud.

“Ummm, I might have told her,” Penelope said awkwardly.  “I hope you don’t mind.”

“No, that’s okay,” he said turning the envelope over again, looking at the taped seal.

“Are you going to open it?”  Emily asked.

“You better,” Morgan said.  “I am super curious what this chick would have sent you.”

Spencer blushed, suddenly aware how exposed this all was.  He took a breath and slid his finger under the tape.  There was no avoiding opening it in front of everyone.  Once the envelope was open, he shook out a small black box tied with a red bow.  He slid off the ribbon and lifted off the top of the box.  Inside was a small flip phone with a note underneath.

“A flip phone?” Morgan asked, sounding let down.

“What does the note say?”  JJ asked.

“Happy birthday Spencer,” he read aloud.  “While this might give things away, I hope you enjoy this present.  There’s exactly one number in this phone.  Call it sometime before Friday at noon for your gift.”

“What are you waiting for?”  Emily asked.  “Call the number!”

“Don’t we have work to do?”  Spencer asked.

“We’re actually fine right now,” Hotchner said.  “Call.”

“You too?” Spencer asked, feeling a bit betrayed.

“Me too,” Aaron said.  “Besides, who knows if we’ll get busy and you’ll lose your window.”

That was actually a fair point.  Spencer flipped open the phone.  Sure enough, it was fully charged and there was only one number.  He looked up at everyone encouraging him to do it, and hit send.

“Is this Spencer?” A female voice asked.

“This is,” he replied a little shakily.  It wasn’t Darcy.  “I was told to call this number for my birthday present?”

“Yes.  Darcy said you wanted to talk shop with me, and I offered to do so as your gift.”

“I’m sorry, but is this the Black Widow?” Spencer said, trying to place who else it could be because certainly it couldn’t be who he thought it was.  He looked around at his colleagues to see their eyebrows shoot up.

“I prefer Natasha,” she said with a small smile in her voice.

“Oh, I’m very sorry Natasha,” he said, his own eyes as big as saucers while he looked at everyone else, nodding that yes, that’s who he was speaking with.

“I remember your presentation, Dr. Reid,” she said.  “You’re very knowledgeable.”

“Oh, umm, thank you.”

“And don’t worry, I did not ruin your game and tell her your name.  Though I did do a thorough check on you when she asked me to do this.  I remembered you very easily, but I had to make sure that you were good enough to be talking to Darcy.  She can be rather trusting.  You stood out to me that day because you were nearly the only one in the room that didn’t first think about sleeping with me, so you started off better than most others, but I like to be methodical.  Darcy is dear to us.”

“To us?” He said unsure.

“You’re a smart boy.  Figure it out.  Now then,” she said, “let’s talk shop.”

***

**YOU KNOW THE BLACK WIDOW?**

Maybe

**MAYBE?!**

**If you don’t, then how did I end up on the phone with her for an hour?**

A whole hour?

I only got her to commit to 20 minutes.

She must like you.

**DARCY**

**Focus!**

What is it that you want me to focus on?

**How do you know Natasha?**

Did she tell you to call her that?

**Yes?**

She must really like you.

**You’re straying from the point!**

Or I’m purposely avoiding it because I’m not sure I can talk about it without giving myself away.

**Oh.**

Unless you want me to?

**I haven’t given you a clue yet.**

**It just doesn’t feel right.**

I get that.

But

Are you maybe avoiding finding out who I am?

Which is fine.

But knowing would help me know how to proceed.

**NO.**

**I’m just…**

**Not as special as you.**

SPENCER

NO

I’m not special really.

I’ve just…been in the right place to have crazy things fall down around me.

Literally.

If I’m special

It’s only because you think I am

Not because anything about my absurd life made me that way.

And just so I’m being completely clear.

I think you’re plenty special.

And I know the Black Widow.

**So you DO know her!**

I do.

**Thank you.**

**It was an incredible gift.**

Happy birthday Spencer.

Now go party!

**Yes ma’am.**

***

Darcy smiled as she put her phone down.  “Tunes, J?” She asked as she moved over to the cabinets to get to work on the cookies she had promised Natasha in exchange for helping with Spencer’s gift.  She bopped around the kitchen as she baked, dancing out her good mood.

“Are those for me?” A voice asked next to her ear, startling her.

“Jesus Nat!” She yelped, grabbing her chest and then smacking the red-head with her wooden spoon.  “Of course they are,” she added with a smile.  “Thanks again.”

Natasha shrugged.  “It was easy.  He’s a very nice boy.”

“Is that code for you find him acceptable?”

“Depends on what I’m finding him acceptable for,” Natasha said as she stole a cookie from the cooling rack.  “He’s competent at his job, so I’d find him to be an acceptable resource when needed.”  She broke off a corner of the cookie and popped it in her mouth.  “Is that what you were asking?”

“It wasn’t and you know it,” Darcy said, pulling another tray out of the oven.

“Then what did you mean?”

Darcy shot a look at Natasha.  “Please don’t make me say it.”

“I don’t want to make assumptions about the knowledge you want,” Natasha said with a shrug.  “So tell me what you want to know so I can answer.”

Darcy’s face flushed red hot as she stammered through saying, “Is he acceptable for me?”

“In what way?” Natasha asked, not even looking at Darcy.

“Nat!” Darcy cried. “Please?”

Natasha finished her cookie and leveled her gaze on Darcy. “He’s smart, has a humor that will compliment yours, is arguably ‘your type,’ and cleared my background check.  Besides,” she added, “he’s completely smitten with you, and that certainly is a point in his favor.”

“He is?” Darcy squeaked.

“Why do you think we talked so long?” Natasha said as she snagged another cookie and stood.  “So, the question is whether or not _you_ find him acceptable.”

As Natasha left the room, Darcy stared at her phone on the table.  Was she falling?  (Maybe a better question is how hard had she already fallen?)

 

\--Friday—

Spencer arrived at work a little bit dazed.  He couldn’t believe that yesterday had happened.  He had gotten the most amazing birthday gift from…from…his friend?  This girl he knew?  What was the right way to refer to Darcy?  He frowned.  He wasn’t really sure.

“Why the long face?” Morgan asked him.

“Oh, uhm, just trying to categorize something.”

“I take it it’s not going well?” Morgan asked, grabbing the chair next to him.

“There’s just so much I don’t know.”

Morgan took a long look at Spencer before he said, “Is this about your girl?”

“What do you mean?” Spencer sputtered.  “She’s not my anything.”

“Oh really?” Morgan asked, giving Spencer a hard look.  “This woman that is not your girl just happens to make your whole face light up when you talk to her.”

“Doesn’t make her my girl,” Spencer protested.

“Okay,” Morgan said, “but she also got you a birthday present I don’t think you’ll ever see topped.”

“Because it was apparently within her power,” Spencer argued.  “It actually doesn’t sound like she had to go that far out of her way to make it happen.”

Morgan clapped Spencer on the shoulder.  “Maybe she didn’t have to go out of her way, but it was thoughtful and clearly meant for you.”  Morgan stood up,” Figure it out, Reid.  Because if you and she aren’t a thing, I might ask for an introduction.”

Spencer felt himself wanting to growl a little in response to Morgan.  What was that about?

***

**So, I have a kind of awkward question.**

OMG

ME TOO

**I don’t know if it’s possible to out awkward me.**

I think you’re about to see just that happen.

So who goes first?

**I’d kind of like to get this over with.**

**I think.**

GO

DO IT

Don’t lose your nerve!

It takes a lot more to embarrass me than it used to

So maybe this won’t be as awkward as you think!

**Here it goes**

**How should I refer to you?**

Huh?

**When I talk to other people.**

**When they say “who’s Darcy?”**

**What is an appropriate way to describe our connection?**

OMG

WE HAD THE SAME AWKWARD QUESTION

**We did?**

Cross my heart.

That is exactly what I was going to ask you.

**So you don’t have an answer either?**

Not really.

I think this is the sort of thing where we have to talk out our expectations for what is going on here.

And it’s probably going to be SUPER uncomfortable,

**Yay?**

There you go!

Having a sense of humor can only help!

I think.

**How do we start this conversation?**

Maybe we throw out some labels and discuss if we think they describe us?

**That sounds reasonable.**

So….friends?

**You did get me a birthday present.**

**That’s something friends do.**

True.

And you did freak out a little when I disappeared to Antarctica.

**I did not “freak out”**

Can you feel the look I’m giving you right now?

**Maybe I freaked out a little.**

**But I maintain that’s because of my job.**

**It’s trained me to think bad things happen.**

Fair.

But I doubt you would have cared as much if we were less than friends.

**So…we’re friends?**

We’re at least friends.

I think that’s a minimum tier.

We might be more?

**What’s another tier?**

Best friends is one.

But I don’t think that’s really us.

Not that we couldn’t become that.

I just don’t think we’re currently there.

No offense.

**None taken.**

**I don’t think we’re really best friends either.**

Sooooooo

Uhhh, I guess this is where the conversation could be awkward.

Are we possibly on a more romantic tier?

**Would you want to be?**

Maybe?

Like, if you wanted to be?

**Maybe?**

**Can we be on that tier without knowing each other’s last name?**

Fuck buddies don’t always know each other’s last name.

**I think that might be a tier lower than friends.**

Fair.

**And we don’t know last names by choice.**

Also fair.

Can we be on that tier without having seen each other?

**Are you concerned I’m ugly?**

Not really.

You had a nice voice.

Nice voices rarely happen to ugly people.

Besides, I might be the ugly one.

**I doubt that.**

Confession

I told Jane I didn’t care if you were ugly

Because I liked your personality too much for that to matter.

**What kind of context did you say that?**

**Was it as friends or something more.**

You’re going to make me actually say it, aren’t you?

As something more.

(God putting yourself out there is hard.)

**I think I’m there too.**

**Interested in something more, that is.**

Thank you for not making me sweat and wonder.

**It’s only fair.**

**You took a huge risk by saying it first.**

**It would be cruel not to respond.**

Just to clarify

We’re both interested in trying the romantic tier?

**Yes.**

**I mean, I am if you are.**

I’m in secret agent dude.

**So what do we do now?**

Good question.

***

**HELP**

_Hello to you too Reid._

**I TOLD HER I LIKE HER**

**LIKE ROMANTICALLY**

_YES! My OTP is getting together!_

_So what’s the problem?_

_Does she not like you that way?_

**No**

**She does!**

**What do I do?!**

_You are too cute._

***

HELP

_You too?_

What do you mean me too?

_I assume you’re freaking out over Spencer._

How did you know?

_Because he is also freaking out to me._

_You two are the best OTP I’ve ever had._

How do we move into something more romantic when we don’t know last names?

_That still hasn’t happened?_

NO

Do you see my problem??

_You might be in luck…_

***

_Offer to meet her._

**WHAT**

_I know you can read_

_Offer to meet her._

_Hotchner has a speaking engagement for you in NYC_

_Well, several of us, but you know what I mean._

**How do you know that before I do?**

_Do you really want to know my ways?_

**Probably not.**

_Exactly._

_Also, I’m going too._

**How do I do that?**

**Ask her to meet, that is.**

_Use your words Reid.  The ones you just used would work just fine._

***

**I’ve just been informed that I have a speaking engagement next week.**

This feels like conversational whiplash.

**I can see why you might think that.**

**But it could be related.**

**The conference is in NYC.**

Are you suggesting what I think you are?

**I hope so.**

**What do you think I’m suggesting?**

That we meet up when you’re in town.

**In that case, yes.  We are on the same page.**

Yes.

I’d like that.

Let me know the details once you figure them out.

**You don’t have plans to be anywhere doing science next week, do you?**

Not right now.

And I’ll just say no if any come up.

**That doesn’t sound good for you professionally.**

Don’t worry. They’ll understand.

***

HE ASKED ME OUT

_Told you I had it covered._

_I’ll be in town too._

_Not that I want to shoe-horn in on your date._

Maybe we can meet up separately?

_Actually I think Spencer will bring me no matter what._

_He’ll be too nervous to go alone._

Nervous over me?

_He likes you._

_Plus, he knows you know the Black Widow._

_That’s a little intimidating._

She’s nice enough if you make her cookies.

_Man I can’t wait to meet you._

Speaking of, any guess when you’ll be in town?

He didn’t say.

_Because he doesn’t know._

_He just found out._

_But I DO know._

_We’ll be there Tuesday-Thursday._

Not much time to freak out then.

***

\--Sunday—

Secret agent friend?

**Yes?**

Do you…maybe want to know who I am before we meet?

I want you to have the chance to bail before it happens

If you want to.

**Why would I want to bail?**

Because of who I am and who I am connected to.

**I already know you know Natasha.**

**As long as she doesn’t want to kill me I think we’re fine.**

Really?

You don’t care about all the crazy I might bring to you?

**All I care about is meeting you.**

**We can figure out the rest later.**

Damn you’re smooth.

**I’m screenshotting that.**

**No one will ever believe that a woman called me smooth.**

Well I am screenshotting too because that’s the most romantic thing a guy’s ever said to me.

**That’s sad.**

**I’m sorry you haven’t known guys that are better at treating you well and saying nice things to you.**

**You deserve better than my awkward attempts at flirting.**

Spencer

You’re perfect

I can’t wait to meet you.

**I can’t wait either.**


	4. Week 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer and Darcy meet.

Darcy

**Spencer**

_Penelope_

 

\--Monday—

**Hi Darcy**

Hey secret agent Spencer

**Found out we’ll be getting into town tomorrow afternoon.**

**I thought maybe we could go out tomorrow night**

**If you’re free**

**And you want to that is.**

Of course I want to!

What time were you thinking?

**7?**

Sure!

Is there anywhere you want to go?

**I thought maybe Maria’s?**

**The place you were when you first sent me a text?**

YOU ARE SO CUTE

That’s actually where I was going to suggest.

I’ll get us a table.

**I also thought that maybe we should bring friends?**

**Like one or two each?**

Your friends won’t let you go alone, will they?

**They’ll probably follow even if I wanted to go alone.**

Well, if you don’t want them to, I can make sure they aren’t allowed at our table.

**You can do that?**

Spence, we’re going to have a table in the VIP section.

I can do that.

**I’ve never sat in a VIP section.**

Honestly it’s not that different than a normal table.

But I do have the ability to keep people away

So there’s that.

**Maybe we should have friends**

**You know, in case I turn out to be unsavory.**

**Or you do.**

**Backup and such.**

Man does the government make you paranoid.

But yeah.

Jane will probably insist on coming

And if I say no, I’d put money on her putting a tracker on me.

Probably one with video capability

It’s better that I just let her be there live.

**She has a video tracker?**

**And she’d put it on you?**

Well, our boss probably has one.

And he’d bully her into putting it on me.

How many people will be in the city with you?

**Just three of us**

**Penelope (who checked if you were ignoring me)**

**And Morgan**

Awesome.

Bring both of them.

I’ll bring Jane

And probably Sam.

(He’s the one I was trying to text that night.)

**So 6 of us at 7 at Maria’s tomorrow night?**

It’s a date.

**It is, isn’t it.**

Can’t wait secret agent friend.

***

“Jane, I need help and a favor.”

Jane looked up from her data.  “What do you need?”

“I need help picking an outfit for my date.”

“Date?!” Jane squealed, cutting her off.  “With who?  I thought you had a thing for the hot misdial!”

“That’s who the date is with,” Darcy said, trying not to get too excited.

“Dr. Reid is going to be in town?”

“He’s giving a talk at Pratt as part of a conference,” Natasha said as she walked into the lab.  “I wanted to make sure you knew he would be in town.”

“You didn’t think he would tell me?” Darcy asked.

“I wasn’t sure if he was too anxious about meeting you to mention it,” Natasha clarified. “But apparently he did.”

“He didn’t tell me where,” Darcy admitted, “just that he was in town.”

“Why he’s here doesn’t really matter, though,” Jane said a touch defensively, “especially since he asked her to dinner.”

Natasha smiled.  “Good,” she said.  “So what are you wearing?”

“That’s just what I was asking Jane for help with!”

Natasha looked over Darcy, a critical eye appraising her.  “I think you should let Pepper take you shopping.”

“Pepper?” Darcy asked.

“She has impeccable taste and Tony’s credit card,” Natasha shrugged.  “Besides, she’s been dying for you to meet Dr. Reid.  She’s even been trying to find a reason to send you to DC.”

“How does Pepper know about Spencer?” Darcy asked.

“Because I told her,” Natasha said.  “She thinks you two are too cute.  Let her do this for you.”

Darcy looked to Jane.  “What?”  Jane asked.  “Pepper would be a million times better at that than me.”

“I didn’t want you to think I was bailing after I asked you,” Darcy said.

“Are you listening to yourself?” Jane asked.  “You would really turn down shopping with Pepper for picking something out of your closet with me”

“Well you are my best friend.”

“And your best friend would never let you make such a stupid decision.”

“Now that that’s settled,” Natasha said, taking a seat, “you’re not planning on going alone are you?  We might have vetted him, but that’s still a dumb choice.”

“Actually,” Darcy said turning to Jane, “that was the favor I was going to ask you.  Would you like to join me?”

“Of course!” Jane said brightly, “But shouldn’t you take someone a little more…capable in difficult situations?”

Natasha nodded along to Jane’s comment.

“Oh, uhhh, well, I was going to ask Sam too.”

Natasha looked at Darcy and smirked.  They had been working on getting those two idiots to go on a date already for weeks.

“Do you want Clint and I to shadow?”

“You just want to meet him.”

“You’re forgetting I already have,” Natasha said.

“Do I have a choice?”

“Not really,” Natasha said.  “But if you agree to our shadow, that would probably be enough to keep Tony from doing something stupid.”

“Natasha and Clint would be a million times better than whatever Tony would do,” Jane said.

Darcy couldn’t help but agree with that.  He had been in their lab off and on since the “bad flirting” incident prying at Darcy for more details about her friend.  Jarvis had been surprisingly good about concealing his name, something Darcy would be eternally grateful for.  “Okay,” she said, “but that means that everyone has to say no to anything Tony approaches you with.  No trackers, no live feeds, none of that.”

“We’ll have Pepper keep him in line,” Natasha promised.  “So, Jane, why don’t you get Sam on board while I talk to Pepper?”

Darcy smiled. This might actually work.

 

\--Tuesday—

**What do I wear?**

_What do you mean?_

**Tonight.**

**What do I wear to the first time I meet Darcy?**

_Whatever you packed, Reid._

**So I don’t need to go and buy something new?**

_No.  She’s interested in you._

_Not whatever fake you you think you need to pretend to be._

_Wear your cardigan and button down._

_Be you._

_That’s who she wants to see._

**Is that fancy enough for a VIP table?**

_Honestly, it doesn’t matter._

_It’s just a table._

**But what if she’s dressed nicer than I am?**

_It. Will. Be. Fine._

_I promise._

_She’s going to see you-the real you-so she’ll be happy._

**I guess.**

_Dude._

_She totally will be._

_Now stop freaking out and pay attention to the keynote._

***

_Since I’m certain Spencer won’t think to ask, how do we find you at Maria’s?_

_We don’t know what you look like so we can’t just look for you._

You don’t know what I look like?

Really?

_Correction:  I shouldn’t know what you look like._

Even if you saw me, they wouldn’t just let you come to the table.

Just tell them at the door you’re here for Darcy’s table.

They’ll get you to the spot.

_Are you going to be dressy dressed up?_

I don’t know.

Pepper and I are leaving to shop in about fifteen minutes.

_As in Pepper Potts?_

…yes?

_Your life is too cool._

_But please don’t get too dressed up._

_Spencer is worried he’ll be underdressed._

Maria’s might have a VIP section, but it doesn’t have a dress code.

He’ll be fine.

_He just already has so much to worry about without clothes getting in the way._

What’s there to worry about?

_Oh, honey._

_He’s a bit neurotic._

_Girls don’t normally go for him._

Because they’re dumb.

_Be that as it may, he’s still nervous as hell._

_I’m worried we’ll have to drag him to the table so her doesn’t bolt._

Is he not ready to meet me?

We don’t have to do this if he’s not ready.

_He’s ready._

_He’s just worried he’s not enough._

Make sure he’s there and I will prove him wrong.

***

Darcy fidgeted at the table, smoothing her dress nervously.  “You need to chill,” Sam said next to her.  “He will get here when he gets here.”

“Besides,” Jane added, sipping her second drink, “we got here 45 minutes early to make sure we wouldn’t be late.  It’s still 5 minutes to 7.”

Sam casually swung his arm over the back of Jane’s chair.  “What does he look like?  I can go look if you want.”

“No, no,” Darcy said eyeing his arm, “that’s fine.  I’m sure they’ll be here soon.”

***

Spencer paced outside the door to Maria’s.  “What if this is a mistake?” He was asking for the third time.  “What if she takes one look at me and leaves?”

Morgan grabbed Spencer by the shoulders to stop his pacing.  “That’s not going to happen,” he said resolutely.  “She likes you.  You’ve never even sent her a picture and she couldn’t wait to meet you.”

“But all of this,” Spencer said making a frantic motion over his body, “is different from just a few words on an electronic screen.”

“And she is in there waiting to see that,” Garcia said softly.  “And she’s probably freaking out right now that you’ve stood her up.”

Spencer stilled at Penelope’s words. “Oh my god,” he whispered. “But she’s amazing. How could she think that?  How could I make her think that?”

“Exactly mon ami.  Stop wasting time out here and get in there.”

“Right.  Yes.  Good,” Spencer said as he opened the door.  “Let’s do this before I lose my nerve.”

***

Darcy saw the host bringing over a trio that had to be Spencer and his friends.  As they approached, she stood up and smoothed the skirt of her dress again.  Jane’s hand covered hers to still it, patting it softly.  “It’s going to be just fine D,” she whispered as the group came to a stop at the table.

“Hi,” Darcy said, voice trembling just a touch.  “I’m Darcy.”

She looked over the group.  The woman (clearly Penelope) was nudging the lanky frame of Spencer forward.  She looked at his hastily tied shoes, slightly rumpled pants, pattered button down shirt, and soft cardigan.  She felt a strong desire to wrap her arms around him.  He was super cute.

“I, uh, am Spencer,” he said, hands starting to move out awkwardly to shake hers and then yanked back to his side.  Darcy took a steadying breath and then reached for his hand, pulling him toward the chair next to hers.  “Come sit,” she said, without a falter.  “Let me introduce you to my friends.”

***

Spencer briefly looked down at their joined hands. God she was gorgeous.  And, at least right now, she didn’t seem disappointed that he (and not Morgan) was the man she had been texting.  He let her guide him to the chair next to hers, grateful that she had taken the lead.

“This is my boss and best friend, Dr. Jane Foster,” Darcy said motioning to the small brunette seated next to her. “And this is my friend Sam Wilson,” she said, motioning to the man at the end of the table.  “He’s the one I was trying to text that night.”

“The Falcon?” Morgan asked, sounding just a touch star-struck.

“Yeah, that’s me,” Sam replied.  “Though I do prefer Sam.”

“Right, of course,” Morgan said, turning to Darcy.  “So the Black Widow for his birthday and Sam when meeting you?”

“I have, uhhh, interesting colleagues,” Darcy said with a small stammer.

“You’re not trying to intimidate him, are you?” Morgan asked with a smile.

“Do I need to?” Darcy asked with a quirked eyebrow.

“Wait,” Spencer said, thinking about her friend’s name.  “If your boss is Dr. Foster, then you must be Darcy Lewis,” he said with a bit of awe.  “I read all the Shield files that were leaked.  You two were there when Thor first appeared.”

“We were,” Jane affirmed.

“She hit him with our van,” Darcy said with a smile.

“Yeah, well you tased him,” Jane sassed back.

Spencer’s eyes never left Darcy.  “You are so badass,” he nearly whispered.   “I thought that when I read about you fighting the dark elves.”

He watched Darcy blush deeply.  It was adorable.  “So now you know who I am,” she said with a small shrug, though clearly she was worried that somehow he would find this to be a bad thing.

“But you don’t know who I am,” he said glancing at his friends.  “This is Penelope Garcia and Derek Morgan,” he said, “and I am Dr. Spencer Reid.”

“The same Spencer Reid that broke my college record?” A man asked as he slid into an empty chair across from them.  Darcy let go of his hand and put her head in her hands. 

“I am so, so sorry,” she whispered to Spencer.

“If I broke your record, you must be Tony Stark,” Spencer said.

“You say that like you didn’t recognize me,” Tony said, looking slightly amazed.

“He probably didn’t,” Penelope said with a smile.  “Spencer doesn’t really follow the tabloids.”

“But I’m Darcy’s boss…,” Tony said, confused.

***

“Tony, we talked about this,” Natasha said, causing Darcy to look away from Stark.  “You were supposed to leave them alone tonight.”  Natasha looked at the group.  “Dr. Reid,” she said with a tilt of her head as her hand gripped Tony’s shoulder tighter.  “Nice to see you again.”

“You too, Natasha,” he said, laying his hand on top of Darcy’s on the table, thumb gently rubbing her hand in a soothing manner.  Darcy blushed and Natasha just smirked at her.

“C’mon Stark,” Clint said, his hand dropping onto Tony’s other shoulder. “Time to go.”  Darcy shot the duo a thankful smile.  “Sorry for interrupting D,” he added.

“No, no,” Darcy said.  “I owe you guys.  Breakfast tomorrow?”

“Pancakes?” Clint countered.

“Of course.”

“I want pancakes!” Tony whined.

“Well you should have thought about that before crashing my date,” Darcy said, sticking out her tongue.

Before Tony could reply, Clint and Natasha pulled him out of his chair and toward the door.

“I’m so sorry,” Darcy said to the group.  “Pepper was supposed to keep him at home.”

“Is that why you didn’t want to hack her employer?” Spencer asked Penelope.

“That is absolutely why I didn’t want to hack,” Garcia said, eyes following Tony’s retreating form, “but now I think it might be fun.”

“Please do!” Darcy said laughing and grasping Spencer’s hand and pulling it off the table but not letting go.

“You know Darcy,” Morgan said, “you seem to know some kickass women.  Any chance you can hook me up?”

Darcy looked him up and down.  “How would you feel about a petite feisty woman at the cutting edge of the medical field?”

 

\--Wednesday—

I hope you weren’t too tired this morning.

We kept you out pretty late.

Thanks for coming out.

I had a really nice time.

…Spencer?

***

Darcy looked at her phone.  It wasn’t like Spencer to not respond quickly if he wasn’t on a case.  Maybe his presentation had been moved up.

“What’s wrong?” Clint said through bites of pancake.

“Spencer isn’t responding,” she said with a slight frown.

“Well it was a late night,” Natasha said over her coffee mug.

“Yeah, but he is scheduled to speak in an hour.  He should be up and at the conference by now.”

“Maybe he’s just preparing and turned his phone off?” Clint suggested.

“Maybe,” Darcy said, unconvinced just as her phone began to ring.

Natasha raised an eyebrow, “Maybe he was just waiting so he could call,” she said with a smirk.

Darcy stuck out her tongue before answer.  “Hello?”

“Oh my god, Darcy!” Penelope cried. ”Please tell me Spencer is with you!”

“With me? Why would he be with me?”

“Because he’s not here and he’s not answering his phone, and he checked out of the hotel this morning.”

“But I thought you weren’t leaving until tomorrow.”

“We’re not,” Penelope said.

“I’m going to get some help together and then I’ll call you right back,” Darcy said before hanging up.  Clint and Natasha were staring at her, bodies tense, but waiting.  “Spencer’s missing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger?


	5. Week 4 Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer is found.

\--Wednesday (still)—

Spencer came to in a fairly dark room.  He was sitting in a chair with restraints around his wrists and ankles that seemed to be taking various medical readings.  The room appeared to be very narrow, but if he wasn’t mistaken, that’s because the wall with the two-way glass in front of him hadn’t been part of the original plan.  The construction was good, but hasty.  The wiring connected to the chair went under the wall instead of being beneath the flooring, meaning there was no need for it to be part of the flooring because previously this was all one open space.

“Are you Dr. Spencer Reid?” a male voice asked over an intercom.

“Yes,” Spencer said, wondering if they were unclear if they had grabbed the right person.

“And were you engaged to speak at a symposium at Pratt today?”

“Yes,” Spencer said, drawing the word out.

“What is your IQ?”

“187,” Reid said, starting to piece together what these questions are about.

“What are your PhDs in?”

“Chemistry, Engineering, and Math.”  Spencer thought for a moment.  “I’m sorry, but why am I answering questions you already have the answers to?”

“How old were you when you joined the BAU?”

“Are you making a baseline to determine if I’m lying?” Spencer asked, everything suddenly falling into place.

“Dr. Reid, you’ve been ignoring our phone calls,” the voice said.

“I ignore a lot of calls. Is that why you kidnapped me?” Spencer asked, unamused.  “Because there are easier ways to get in touch.”

“Not when you’re me,” the voice said.

“Well, I’m literally a captive audience now. What do you want?”

“Originally I just wanted to talk job opportunities, but after watching you the past few weeks, I’m wondering how you know Darcy Lewis.”

Spencer tensed just a bit in the strange chair he was restrained to. “I don’t,” he said.

“You’re lying,” a different male voice said.  “As you guessed, the chair can read you.  Please be honest with us.”

Spencer rested his head against the chair.  He wasn’t uncomfortable because that would make the readings unreliable which seemed to be important to them.  He wouldn’t lie to them.  Instead he simply wouldn’t talk.

***

“I’m not helping until I get pancakes,” Tony announced as he stepped off the elevator.  “And I don’t want to hear what it is until there’s a plate in front of me.”  Darcy looked up at Tony, eyes red and tears brimming and Tony immediately folded. “Lewis, what happened?  Who did this to you?”

“Spencer…,” she gulped.

“What did that nerd do?” Tony said with a steely voice.

“He’s missing,” Clint said next to her.

“Missing how?”  Tony asked, sliding into business mode.  “What do we know?”

“Not much,” Natasha said.  “He checked out of his hotel room this morning even though there was one more night on his stay.  He didn’t meet his team members this morning to head over to the convention, but they both had gotten a text saying he would meet them there.  When he didn’t show, one of them went back to the hotel and found all his things still in the room.  He had been checked out electronically.”

“Get his team over here.  We’ve got work to do,” Tony said as he poured himself a cup of coffee.  “Which hotel was he staying at?”

“The Avenue Plaza,” Natasha said, sliding Darcy’s phone toward her and nudging her with her shoulder.  “The presentation was at the attached conference center.”

“Jarvis?” Tony said.

“Yes sir?”

“Let’s get to it. Get me security footage.”

“D, call his team,” Clint whispered.

“Right, right,” Darcy said, wiping her eyes and unlocking her phone, hitting the number for Penelope.

“Hey Darcy,” Penelope said softly.

“Hey tech goddess,” Darcy said,” Why don’t you and Derek come here and route your team this way too?  Tony’s already pulling security cameras.”

“I get to play with his resources?”

Darcy smiled, “Of course.”

“On our way!” Penelope chirped.

***

“Who was that?” Morgan asked.

“Darcy,” Penelope said, thinking it was obvious.  “Who else would it be?”

“Maybe Hotch and the team?”

“Oh!  Fair enough!” Penelope said.  “No, Darcy said they’re already getting to work, so we should head over to convene with them.”

“I don’t know that we should,” Derek said, putting his arm out to stop Garcia.

“What do you mean you don’t know?  What’s there not to know?  She lives with superheroes!”

“This isn’t their fight baby girl.  And they don’t know Spencer like we do.”

“Maybe not,” Penelope agreed, “but they have resources we could only dream of, and we can’t dismiss that Spencer could have been grabbed because of Darcy.”  Garcia sighed when Derek’s stance didn’t change.  “Besides,” she said, “are you really going to turn down the chance to do a consult with the Avengers?”

Morgan pursed his lips, and she knew she had him.  “Fine,” he said.  “But only because they might be able to shed some light on what happened.”

“Great,” Garcia said as she went to the door.  “I’ll let the team know where to meet us.”

***

“How do you know Darcy Lewis?” the voice repeated.

Spencer simply ignored him.  Instead he started recalling every conversation he and Darcy had ever had.

“Dr. Reid, please answer the question.”

Spencer smiled at how they both were wary of the other for knowing human trafficking statistics.

“Dr. Reid, we don’t want to hurt you”

Spencer sighed and looked straight at the two-way glass.  “You won’t hurt me,” he said steadily.

“You don’t know that.”

“Of course I do,” Spencer replied.  “Either you want me to join your side, or you want to use me to get to Darcy Lewis.  In either case, hurting me won’t achieve your goals.  Besides,” he said looking down at his hands, “that’s really not Shield’s MO.”  He looked back up.  “Tell me, am I lying?”

***

“Sir, Derek Morgan and Penelope Garcia are here”

“Let ‘em up J,” Tony said turning to Darcy.  “You trust them, kid?”

“Did we not just spend 20 minutes going over the files that Natasha already pulled on his entire team?”

“Sure, but, in your gut, do you trust them?  Because even if someone looks good on paper, they can still make you feel like something is wrong.”

Darcy shook her head.  “No, they’re good people.  You’ll see.”

The elevator pinged, and the doors opened to reveal the duo.  Darcy waved them in.  “Over here guys,” she said.  “Did you get any breakfast?  I can make more pancakes.”

“No offense,” Derek said, “but I’d rather focus on finding Spencer.”

Penelope hit him as Clint slid closer.  “She’s being nice!” she hissed.

“I’m going to excuse that this time because your friend is missing, but if you ever talk to Darcy like that again, you will pay.”

“Is the pissing match over now?” Natasha asked, almost bored.

“It is,” Penelope said with some finality.  “So what have you got so far?”

“Whoever took Dr. Reid knew what the fuck they were doing,” Tony said.  “They didn’t cut the security feeds, but instead looped them so that it wouldn’t be obvious that security had been breached.  How strong is he?” Tony asked.  “Do you think he would be able to put up a fight?”

“He could fight,” Morgan said, “but he wouldn’t win against anyone that is trained.”

“And this looks like people that would have someone trained to take him down,” Penelope said.  “Can I have a laptop?”

“What do you need it for?” Tony asked, suspicious.

“Well, we know that the interior was looped, but maybe they didn’t do as good of a job on the exterior.  I can also try to see if there were any odd EM signatures that might have been the source of the looping.”

“Oh I like her,” Tony said, “we’re keeping her.  J, did you hear what she said?”

“Yes sir.”

“Project your progress so Miss Garcia can check on it, would ya?”

“Of course sir,” Jarvis said, a new holographic screen appearing.

“This is SO COOL,” Penelope said.  “Jarvis, are you seeing anyone?”

“I am an AI, Miss.”

“So we do a lot of gaming dates,” she said with a shrug.

“No hitting on my AI!” Tony said.  “So,” he continued, turning to Darcy, “I believe pancakes were offered?”

***

It took three hours, but the rest of the team finally arrived.  Clint and Derek had called a truce when they both reached for the small pitcher of boysenberry syrup to douse their pancakes with.  Tony and Garcia had spent ten minutes seeing who could hack Hammer faster, and when Garcia won, Tony had declared her his long lost daughter and offered to adopt her.  Natasha and Darcy had cleaned up the pancakes and started making pans and pans of lasagna.  Darcy was fond of telling the scientists that “full bellies mean prepared minds.”  (And if it kept her hands busy so her mind couldn’t wander too much, well, Natasha wasn’t calling her on it.) 

Steve had joined them an hour ago when he found out the meeting he was supposed to have with Fury had been cancelled.  He sat down with Clint and Derek who caught him up on the situation while he helped polish off the last of the pancakes.

The elevator pinged as Jarvis announced them.  “Aaron Hotchner, Dave Rossi, Emily Prentice, and Jennifer Jareau have arrived, sir.”  As the team stepped off the elevator, Darcy immediately felt intimidated.  Sure, she worked with superheroes, but they usually tried to make themselves friendly and approachable so the public would have a positive view of them.  This group oozed “don’t fuck with me,” and it was working on Darcy.  She shrunk back a little, right into Natasha.  Nat put a hand on her shoulder to both stop her retreat and soothe her.

“I’m SSA Aaron Hotchner,” the intense looking man said.  “What do we have so far?”

Penelope looked at the group before starting, “Briefing is usually my job,” she said, "so here we go.  Jarvis?  Can you project what I need you to?”

“Of course Miss Garcia.”

“Thanks sugar.”  Penelope took a breath before starting, “As you already know, Spencer went missing this morning.  He had been electronically checked out of his room at 6:52 AM.  The checkout was done inside his room.  The security cameras were looped, but we were able to determine that this was done by one of these three vehicles sitting outside.  We traced each car until we could rule them out.  Two were easy to rule out as they belonged to workers making deliveries to the conference center.  They both returned to their places of employment which were totally clean.  The third one, however, drives in circles for about 45 minutes before completely disappearing.  The license plate is traceable back to one Nicholas Joseph.”

“Wait!” Darcy said, surprising everyone.  “Did you say Nick Joseph?”

“Yeah,” Penelope said confused, “why?”

“Nick Joseph was the name of one of my neighbors when I was in foster care.  I lived next door to him from 5 to 15 when I got moved to another home because my foster parents got ill and couldn’t care for me anymore.  He’s the one that gave me my iPod,” she said pulling it out of her pocket and handing it to Natasha.

“Stay safe, Uncle Nick,” Natasha read the inscription on the back.

“Do you think this might be the same person?” Hotch asked.

“Maybe?”  Darcy said.  “If you know who it’s registered to, do you have a photo and address?

“No photo,” Penelope said, “but the registration has 1345 S. Elm in Hagerstown, Maryland.”

“That’s Uncle Nick’s house,” Darcy said.  “I always thought he was working for the government.”

“We need you to tell us everything you know about Nick Joseph,” Morgan said.

“And while you do that,” Natasha said, “Penelope and I are going to look at your iPod.”

“Why?” Darcy asked.

“Because if he does work for some shady organization, he might have put something on there to trace or track you,” Clint said gently,

Darcy’s eyes widened.  “He would never,” she said.  “He was always watching out for me.  He even bought me my first taser.”

“Then I’m sure Thor would like to meet him,” Clint said.  “So let’s figure out just who he is and clear his name.”

“Right,” Darcy said, calming a bit.  “Let me tell you about Uncle Nick…”

***

“Mr. Reid, I need you to simply answer the question.”

“Actually it’s Dr. Reid,” Spencer said with a bland smile," Thou you already know that."

“Dr. Reid,” the man said with a little exasperation coloring his words, “how do you know Darcy Lewis?”

“If you’re so certain I know her, shouldn’t you know how I know her?”  Spencer asked.

“What I know is you were out with her last night.”

“Were you following her?” Spencer asked, annoyed.

“Does it matter?”

“Yeah, it kind of does,” Spencer shot back.  “How were you able to follow her without Natasha catching you?”

“It’s Natasha, is it?”  The other male voice said. “Not Black Widow?”

“It’s what she told me to call her,” Spencer said with a slight shrug.

“And how do you know Natasha?” The first voice asked.

“We met at a presentation I did at the Academy.”  Spencer paused before adding, “And what’s funny about that is I was offered a job then too by a voice that sounds remarkably similar to disembodied voice number two.”  When neither man spoke, Spencer added, “How have you been, Agent Coulson?  I imagine resurrection is treating you well.”

***

Clint couldn’t stop laughing, and it was making Darcy mad.  “It’s not funny!” She finally yelled.

“It kind of is short stuff,” Tony said.

“It’s okay,” Penelope soothed.  “Now we know where to find Spencer.”  She turned to glare at the other and added, “And that’s what we should be doing.”

“Do you think I can get by calling Fury ‘Uncle Nick’?” Clint snorted.

“I think I’m going to change all your coffee to decaf if you don’t shut it!” Darcy snarled.

“Low blow,” Tony winced.

“Well he must be nearby,” Steve said, attempting to refocus them.  “My meeting wasn’t canceled until I was about to head out, and when he said something came up, it seemed genuine.”

“And they couldn’t get far anyway.  There hasn’t been enough time,” Emily said.

“Do you think Fury’s giving Spencer a shovel talk?” Jennifer asked.

It was silent a moment before everyone broke out laughing.  “Oh my god that’s totally what’s happening!” Penelope said.

“Maybe we should take our time finding them,” Rossi suggested.  When Emily shot him a dirty look, he added, “What?  Sometimes I think that kid isn’t afraid of anything because he knows so much about everything.”

***

“Ahhhh,” Spencer said, “the man behind the curtain.  And just who are you?”

“Someone with a vested interest in Darcy Lewis.”

“So you kidnap me?” Spencer said.  “You must not actually know her very well.  Kidnapping isn’t something she’d take kindly to.”

“So you’re saying you know her well,” the man said more than asked.

“I really don’t understand what you’re hoping to accomplish when you’re asking me questions you know the answers to.  You have my phone.  You know plenty.”

“What are your intentions toward Darcy?”  The man asked, causing Spencer to pause.

“Wait,” Spencer said slowly, “Are you worried I’m going to hurt her emotionally?”  He looked at Agent Coulson who was pinching the bridge of his nose.  “You are,” he said. “It would be sweet if I wasn’t restrained in a chair.”  A sudden clanging startled the entire group.  Spencer smiled.  “And I think that’s my rescue party.”

***

Darcy and Penelope sat in the tower, anxiously awaiting news.

“Why haven’t we heard anything?  Why is this taking so long?” Penelope fretted.

“Is it taking long?” Darcy asked.  “The team usually is gone for hours when they go out.  Sometimes a day or more.  Is this long?  Should I be freaking out?”

“Perhaps you aren't asking the question that will get you the information you need,” Jarvis said.

“Why do you say that, J?” Darcy asked.

“I think you need to ask a different question,” Jarvis said cryptically.

“Oh!” Garcia said, “Can you show us the security feeds?”

“Of course Miss Garcia,” Jarvis said, bringing up the feeds.

“There!  Look!” Darcy said, pointing to one screen.  “There they are!”

“Oh thank god,” Penelope said.  “Thanks for the hint sugar.”

“Did Tony tell you you couldn’t update us?” Darcy asked.

“I cannot say,” Jarvis replied.

“Which means yes,” Darcy said to Penelope.

“So totally,” she agreed.  “But look, they’re getting in the elevators.  They’ll be here in a moment.”

The elevator pinged and opened revealing the Avengers.  “Where is my newly found daughter?” Tony asked as he stepped out, walking toward Penelope.  “How do you feel about hacking Shield as a little bit of retaliatory fun?” He asked as he swung his arm around her shoulder.

“Ummm, yes please!” Penelope said as she let Tony guide her toward a different elevator. 

“Perfect!  Let’s head to my lab!”

“Can I see Spencer first?”

“Of course,” Tony said easily, turning them back around.

“Will you be able to get me back to my hotel when we’re done?” She asked.  “I don’t like taking cabs at night.  Occupational hazard.”

“No need,” Tony said.  “I invited your team to stay here through the weekend.”

“Best new dad ever!” Penelope sighed.

“Kiddo, if you’re this easy to please I won’t need all my money to buy your love.”

“No, but I wouldn’t object to a private server of cute animal videos,” she said.

“I can do that,” Tony said.  “Jarvis, make a note.”

“Already on it sir,” Jarvis said as the elevator pinged again, the BAU team spilling out.

“Spencer!” Garcia said running and hugging him.  “Are you okay?”

“Completely fine,” he said.  “Barely any scratches.”

“Did Uncle Nick hurt you even a little bit?” Darcy asked from the edge of the group.

“No.  I think he just wanted to scare me a little.  Well, that an offer me a job.”

“It was a shovel talk,” Rossi said.

“Uncle Nick and I are going to have strong words in the near future,” Darcy said.

“D, did you make dinner?” Clint asked from the open fridge door.

“Yeah, Nat and I made lasagna earlier.  I just need to throw it in the oven with some garlic bread.”

“New plan,” Tony said clapping his hands together, “Dinner in an hour.  Everyone can go clean up and meet back here.  Jarvis will get you to the right floors and doors.  Penelope and I have a little revenge to work on, but an hour should be plenty of time for that.”

“I know your override codes if you aren’t back in time,” Darcy said sternly.

“Yes ma’am,” Tony said with a mock salute before turning Garcia back toward the other elevator.  “Come kiddo.  We have work to do.”

“Well I don’t know about the rest of you, but I could use a shower,” JJ said.

There were mumbles of agreement as everyone moved back toward the elevator.

“I’ll take care of dinner,” Natasha said to Darcy. “Why don’t you see Spencer to his room and make sure that his bags got to the right place.”

“Yeah, sure,” Darcy said, cheeks turning just a touch pink.  “I can do that.”

Clint opened his mouth to say something, but Natasha shoved an apple in it before giving him a dirty look.  “Scoot you two,” she said as she turned to the oven.

“Is that okay with you Spencer?”

“Of course,” he said.

Darcy took his hand and led him to the now empty elevator.  “Right this way, then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask where in canon this falls because I don't know. Also, I know that the chair was not in NYC. Just enjoy the AU and don't ask questions.


	6. Week 4 Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kissing!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. My brother got married over the weekend and I spent a lot of time helping put everything together and writing my best (wo)man speech. I hope you like this chapter!

\--Wednesday (still, but night)—

The ride down to Spencer’s room was awkward.  They stood close to each other, but didn’t touch.  The silence loomed until the elevator opened onto the guest floor.  “Umm, so your room is this way,” Darcy said, gesturing to their left.  She tried to subtly look up at Spencer, but it was too obvious and he caught her looking.

“I’m okay, Darcy.  Everything is fine.”

“It’s not fine,” she huffed as they got to his room.  “It was an insane trampling of boundaries.  Honestly I thought something ridiculous would happen, but I thought it would be Tony being Tony.”  Darcy paused to open the door to his room, waving him in.  “I told you that I came with a lot of baggage, but I understand if you are done with me,” she said, hovering outside the room.

“What?” Spencer said, shocked.  “No!”

“Spencer, you got _kidnapped_!”

“Which is something that apparently was going to happen regardless of you,” he said patiently.

“What?”

“Fury wanted to offer me a job, they were always going to nab me, it just turned into a shovel talk after they followed me last night and saw us together.”

Darcy let her head fall against the doorframe.  “Really?” She asked, closing her eyes.

“Really,” he said very close to her.

Darcy opened her eyes.  Spencer was right in front of her.  If she wasn’t mistaken, the look he was giving her meant he was debating kissing her right now.

“Kiss her already!” Morgan yelled from down the hall, followed by a smacking sound and “Ow!”

“You ruined it!” JJ said.

Darcy closed her eyes and scrunched her face.  “They’re all watching, aren’t they?” She asked.

“Unfortunately,” Spencer agreed.

Darcy sighed and opened her eyes.  “In that case, let me know if you’re missing anything, I’ll see you in an hour.”  She turned so she didn’t have to face any of Spencer’s team and walked to the elevator.

“You’re such a cock-block, Morgan,” Rossi said.

“How do you know that phrase?” Emily asked.

“What?  Old men can’t know slang?”

Thankfully the elevator closed then and Darcy was able to get to her room without any further embarrassment.

***

Spencer raised an eyebrow at his colleagues that were still standing in the hallway.  “Do you really have nothing better to do?”

The assembled lot had the awareness to look sorry.  “Let’s get cleaned up guys,” Hotch said, spurring everyone to return to their rooms.

Spencer went into his room and took a look at his bag.  Everything was there, including his phone that he hadn’t even realized wasn’t in his pocket.

 

**Turns out I am missing something.** He hit “send” before he could talk himself out of it.

Oh no!

What’s missing?

**You.**

When the response didn’t come quickly, Spencer worried that he had messed up, but then he heard a soft knock on his door.  He opened it to find Darcy standing with a small bag under her arm.

“Hi,” she said shyly.  “I was about to hop in the shower, but I couldn’t not answer you.  Mind if I use yours?”

Spencer could feel himself flushing.  “Uh, yes!  Of course!  Come in!” He said, motioning her inside.

Darcy stepped in and stood in front of the closed door.  “So, uhh, did you maybe want to shower first?” She asked.  “I mean, you were kidnapped, I just sat in the kitchen all day.”

“You can go first.  I wouldn’t want to use up all the hot water.”

“Dude, first of all, you can’t use up all the hot water.  Stark is awesome like that.  Secondly, even if you could use up all the hot water, I’ve gotten very good at cold showers.  They were a serious blessing in New Mexico.”  Spencer looked at her, trying to decide if this was one of those times when she was only offering to be polite.  “Go on!” She said, pushing him toward the bathroom.  “Get to it!”

Spencer allowed himself to be pushed, and laughed a little at the door being closed behind him.  He was in the middle of rinsing shampoo out of his hair when he realized all of his clothing was still in his bag in the room, which wouldn’t be a problem, but Darcy was out there.  He would simply have to figure it out.

***

Darcy sat on the edge of the couch, a little unsure of herself.  She hadn’t given much thought to coming down to take a shower, but now that Spencer was on the other side of that door, she realized how intimate it actually was.  He was naked on the other side of that door.  Which was absolutely something she should not be thinking about.  Like, at all.  And now that was all she could think about.

 

HELP!

_What’s up buttercup?_

I didn’t think things through and now I’m in a predicament.

_What kind of predicament?_

I’m in Spencer’s room

And he’s in the shower.

_And the problem is?_

That’s all I can think about while I sit and wait my turn.

_And the problem is?_

_Wait, what do you mean “wait your turn”?_

To shower?

_Right.  Of course_

_Not something else_

Something else?

_More dirty?_

PENELOPE

_What?_

_I have hopes and dreams for my OTP._

We haven’t even kissed yet!

_Really?_

_But Derek said…._

Said he ruined the moment?

Because he totally did.

_WHAT?!_

_I promise to knock some sense in him._

Gotta go.

Just heard the water shut off

_GET SOME GIRL_

_(and then tell me about it)_

_(but not too much detail)_

_(because I still have to work with him)_

 

Darcy wasn’t sure what she should do.  She didn’t want it to seem like she had been listening to him in the shower, but she also didn’t want to be just staring at her phone when he came out.  She really liked Spencer and didn’t want to screw things up.  She had never been this stupid over a guy before.  She decided that rummaging around in her bag to make sure everything was there was the best way to contain her nerves and look natural.

“Uhh, Darcy?” Spencer called from the bathroom.

She looked up from her bag to see Spencer’s damp head poking out of the door.  Her eyes traced a rivulet of water that was racing down his bare shoulders.

“Darcy?” He asked again, and she realized she had been staring. 

She could feel herself blush with embarrassment, but answered, “Yes Spence?”

“It, umm, seems I didn’t bring anything in here with me.  Could you hand me my bag?”

Darcy nodded, unsure she could actually form words as she thought about the fact that his words meant he was naked behind that door.  Probably with a towel low slung around his waist.  She needed to get his bag before that thought went any further.  “Here,” she said shoving the bag toward him, turning her face away.  Once she heard the door close, she scurried over to her bag, placing it on her lap as she sat on the couch and tried to focus on her breathing and not thinking about the bathroom.

***

Spencer grabbed the bag and shut the door as quickly as he could without slamming it.  He was so embarrassed that Darcy had seen him shirtless.  In a vague, abstract way he hoped that would eventually happen, but not the day after they finally met in person.  He quickly finished toweling off and got dressed, ready to get going back into the room over with.  She couldn’t even look at him when she handed him the bag.  He just wanted the awkward encounter that was about to come to be done.  He took a breath, ran his hand through his hair, and stepped out into the room that felt chilly on his still shower warmed skin.

“It’s all yours,” he said to Darcy who was sitting ramrod straight on the couch, bag in her lap.  His voice clearly startled her because she jumped a bit before turning to get up.  She slung the handles of the bag over her shoulder and walked over to him.  She stopped right in front of him, placed her hands on either side of his head, pulled him down for a quick kiss, and practically ran into the bathroom, door shut before he could fully process what had just happened.

It seemed that it was his turn to sit on the couch, completely still, and contemplate what had just happened.

 

**HELP**

_What’s wrong?!_

**Darcy kissed me**

_YESSSSSS_

_Wait_

_Why do you need help?_

_And why are you texting me_

_Instead of kissing her more?!!!_

**She’s in the shower.**

_And the problem is…..?_

**PENELOPE**

**INAPPROPRIATE**

_Geeze._

_Sorry I want my OTP to be happy_

**OTP?**

_Don’t worry about it._

_So what’s really your problem?_

_Are you upset she kissed you?_

**Why would I be upset?**

_I don’t know, Spence_

_I’m just trying to figure out why you need help._

**I don’t know what to do when she comes back out.**

_Kiss her some more?_

**What if she doesn’t want that?**

_Then she’ll tell you._

_I think it’s unlikely, though, since she’s already kissed you._

**You think so?**

_I do._

**Okay then.**

_You okay now?_

**I think I am.**

_Good.  Then I’ll see you in 15._

***

Darcy quickly went through the motions of a shower.  She knew she didn’t have a whole lot of time since she decided to come to Spencer’s room.  However, part of her wanted to stay in the shower forever because she wasn’t sure how kissing him had gone over.  She had hoped for something more romantic for their first kiss, but her instinct had just taken over.  Hopefully, she hadn’t blown everything.

“J?’ she whispered once the shower was off, “How much time do I have?”

“Just five minutes,” the AI responded softly.

“And where is Spencer’s team?”

“They have just knocked on his door.”

“And?” Darcy prompted.

“He has sent them on without him and they are making their way to the elevator.”

“Perfect,” Darcy said as she quickly pulled her fingers through her hair and put on a touch of lipstick before leaving the bathroom.

When she exited, Spencer was still over by the door, but he turned to her when he heard the bathroom door open.  “Darcy,” she knew he said more than heard. And then he was in front of her, and this time it was him taking her face in his hands and softly kissing her.  He doesn’t pull away as quickly as she did, and even though it is just lips pressed against each other, Darcy found she was breathless by the time he pulled back from her.

“Jarvis?” She asked a little dizzy.

“Yes Miss Lewis?”

“Can you tell the others to save us some dinner? We’re going to be late.”


	7. One Year Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer and Darcy discuss the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So it's been a long darn while, and I owe you guys an explanation. After the last chapter, I shifted focus for a bit to a piece I was writing for a blog. If you'e interested, it was the first of a monthly feature about throwing YA book themed parities. I'll link it below. Unfortunately, on the end of that, my strange symptoms returned. They weren't as intense as before, but the lack of appetite definitely zapped my creativity. Doubly unfortunately, the loss of appetite has stuck around while the other symptoms have disappeared again. It leaves me a little light headed and out of sorts. I'm doing much better about realizing it's happening, but it has taken me some time to fall into a rhythm that allows me to do anything creative. The doctors can't figure out what's going on, so for now I"m just forcing calories down and assuming this is simply how things are going to be from the indefinite future. It took me a long time to finish this chapter, but I was determined to do it. I hope you enjoy. I might revisit this universe later, but for now, this story is complete.

Where are you?

Are you on a case?

**I’m just walking down the street.**

**No case at the moment.**

So time to chat?

**Some.**

Off somewhere important?

**Might be.**

Look at you being all enigmatic.

OH MY GOD  
ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME

**I WOULD NEVER**

Garcia owes me $20

**She thought I was cheating on you?!**

**Penelope and I will be having words!!**

No, I bet her that if I asked you would be so outraged I would get an all caps answer.

**I want you to know I ran into a pole while I was sending that text**

**My smashed face is your fault.**

Well, get to NYC and I’ll kiss it better.

**Just remember this is all your fault.**

Are you going to send me a picture so I can see just what’s my fault?

…Spencer?

 

Uhhhh, I think Spencer is mad at me.

_Why?_

I might have asked if he was cheating  
(per our bet)

And he did give an all caps answer

So you owe me $20

But he’s stopped talking to me

He said he wasn’t on a case

But I’m worried

_Hon, I wish I could help, but I don’t know where he is._

_He took off very quickly last night._

_Said it was important_

_Sorry_

You’re not his keeper

_Yeah, but our bet might have made him mad._

It’s fine.

I just thought you might be with/near him.

_No such luck_

_And is $20 at Amazon an acceptable payment?_

Girl, you know it is.

 

Shit.  Darcy sat in the little coffee shop staring at her phone.  She didn’t think that would have made Spencer that mad, but here she was, staring at her phone waiting for a text five minutes later.  One that didn’t seem like it was coming.  One that Garcia couldn’t even help her with.  She peeled at the paper liner on her coffee cup, fingers full of nervous energy.  Penelope had said he had taken off last night to somewhere “important,” but he hadn’t mentioned any such thing to her.  What was that about?

 

Just as she was starting to let her mind wander down a dark path, long, slim fingers curled around her hand, stilling their motion.  When she looked up, Spencer was sliding into the seat across from her, an apologetic smile on his lips.

“Sorry, I thought I was much closer than I was.”

Darcy smiled and then leaned over the table to kiss the tip of his nose.  “I’m sorry you ran into a pole.”

“You and Garcia need to make better bets.”

“Probably,” she admitted. “Also, am I the something important you told Penelope you were off to do last night?”

“You just might be.”

“But if you left last night, you could have come straight to my place, and you didn’t.”

“I could have,” he allowed, “but I had a few things I had to take care of.”

“What kind of things?”

“Things that are a surprise so you’ll just have to wait.”

“But I’m terrible at waiting!”

“I know,” Spencer said, “but I think you’ll decide it was worth the wait.”

“I think I might be mad at you.”

“Hmmmmm,” Spencer said tapping his lips.  “How about a deal then?”

“What’s your offer?” Darcy asked with a smile.

“You go to dinner tonight with me.”

“I think I can handle that,” Darcy said, leaning in for a quick, chaste kiss. “So how’d you get the time off?”

“I asked for it.”

“Spencer!” She sad, hitting him on the arm.  “You know that’s not what I meant.”

“Oh?  Then what did you mean?”

“I meant,” she said, standing up and tossing her empty coffee cup, “how was this possible?  Your job s crazy!”

“Be that as it may,” he said, helping her into her coat, “I am still entitled to time off.”

“I know you’re entitled to it.  I also know that you love your job and are very dedicated, so asking for time off is huge.”

“You’re worth it,” he said simply.

“You’re lucky I’m free tonight,” she said, stomach feeling fluttery at Spencer’s words.

“It’s not luck,” he said, opening the door for her.  “I asked Jane if you could have tonight off.”

Darcy turned to look at him, her mouth wide with shock.  “You sneak!”

“Do you want me to be sorry?  Because I’m not,” Spencer replied with a smirk.  “I knew that I couldn’t actually surprise you and hope to have any time with you without being at least a little bit sneaky.”  He paused and looked at her face as they walked. “Are you actually upset?  Because I can promise to never do that again if it really does bother you.”

“Of course not,” Darcy said with a small punch to his arm.  “But thank you for asking.”  She hooked her arm into his and snuggled close.  “I guess that’s probably some of that important business you had to do before seeing me.”  He didn’t reply, but just pulled her closer to his side.  The wind was biting, but it didn’t seem to sting as much when she was curled into his side.

***

Darcy grinned as they walked into the diner.  It was the first place she had taken him in New York after the whole Uncle Nick fiasco.  Spencer walked up to the hostess and said, “We have a reservation under Reid.”  Darcy started to laugh, but the hostess gave them a large, sincere smile and led the way. 

Darcy was surprised to find a booth with a reserved sign sitting on it.  She looked over at Spencer, her eyes wide.  He simply smiled and slid in across from her.  The hostess leaned over and lit a candle floating in a bowl of water with some flowers before presenting their menus and leaving.

“Spence!” Darcy said, “What is this?”

“Dinner,” he said straight faced.  Darcy narrowed her eyes.

“Is this the same booth we sat at our first time here?” She asked.

“Maybe,” Spencer said.

“Don’t ‘maybe’ me,” she said fondly.  “You absolutely know whether or not it is.”

“I do,” Spencer smiled.

 

Any idea what Spencer is up to?

_What do you mean?_

We’re at a diner and he totally got them to set up a table all fancy like for us.

_Is it an anniversary of something?_

I don’t think so.

OH GOD. WHAT IF I FORGOT AN ANNIVERSARY?

_Just remain calm and I’ll see what I can find out._

_Darcy’s freaking out because she thinks she forgot an anniversary._

_Did she?_

**No**

_Then what’s…_

_OMG_

_You’re proposing, aren’t you???_

_Spencer??_

_How cute do you look?_

Date cute?

_I need details here Lewis_

Halter top dress with a vintage/retro feel.

_Makeup?_

Yes?

_Manicure?_

Yeah.  Jane, Pepper, and I went out for them yesterday.

What’s with the questions?

What did you find out?

 

_Does Jane know?_

**I had to make sure Darcy got the night off.**

_And did you tell her to keep her mouth shut?_

**Isn’t that implied?**

_Take a sneaky look around.  Is there anyone spying on you guys?_

SON OF A BITCH

_Who’s there?_

Clint and Nat.

_Not as bad as it could be_

Penelope

What. Did. You. Find. Out.

_NOTHING_

_You better do it soon because she is getting suspicious._

**WHAT DID YOU DO GARCIA**

_Nothing!_

**I’m done texting you.**

**I should be paying attention to my date.**

_THERE BETTER BE PICTURES REID_

Spencer turned his phone off and slid it back into his pocket.  “You didn’t forget an anniversary, Darcy,” he said to the side of her head as she looked around the diner.

“Why are Clint and Nat here?” She asked when she turned back to him.

“Excuse me?” Spencer said, looking around the diner himself and scowling.  “If I’m not mistaken, that’s also JJ and Morgan.”

“What the hell Reid?” Darcy said. “What is going on?”

“People are trying to ruin our night is what’s happening,” Spencer said.  “Suddenly I’m not feeling so hungry.”

“But you put so much effort into this!”

“I did,” Spencer agreed, “but all I really wanted was to have dinner with you and make it special.”

“Then forget them!” Darcy said.  “Let’s have a special dinner and ignore them.  Don’t let them take this from us.”

Spencer nodded.  “You’re right.  Let’s stay.”

 

**You better tell Morgan and JJ to get out of here.**

_What are you talking about?_

**They are in the diner where I took Darcy.**

_WHAT_

**Exactly.  Tell them to leave.**

_Absolutely_

I need you to do me a favor.

What do you need?

Clint and Natasha showed up at my date.

Can you call them and use your “I’m disappointed in you” voice to get them to leave?

Why are they following you on your date?

We vetted Dr. Reid and decided he was safe.

Look, I don’t know, but Spencer went out of his way to make this special and they’re killing the vibe.

I’m on it Darcy.

Have fun with Dr. Reid.

Thanks Steve.

 

“I’m totally getting extra fries tonight,” Darcy announced, putting her menu down.  “They have the best fries here.”

“They do,” Spencer agreed.  “Want to order a large to share?  You can still get fries with your patty melt too.”

“I love that you know exactly what I’m going to order.”

“Not exactly.  I can’t decide which milkshake you’re in the mood for tonight.  Normally it would be a double chocolate, but I think tonight you’re going to go with the turtle.”

“And you sir would be right.  It’s a turtle sort of night.”

“Then a turtle milkshake you shall have.”

Darcy smiled at him and suddenly felt a swell of pure happiness.  Being with Spencer was so easy and felt right.  She felt like the best version of herself when she was with him. A future together spread out before her, and instead of terrifying her like such thoughts had with other men, she felt light.  “Have I told you lately I love you?”

Spencer blushed.  “You have,” he said.  “Have I told you lately that I adore you?” He countered.

Darcy felt those butterflies in her stomach again and wondered if she would always feel them with him.  It had been over a year and it hadn’t disappeared yet.  Before she could respond, the waitress appeared again to take their order.  After handing her menu to the waitress, Spencer grabbed her hand and held it across the table.

“Do you ever think about our future together?” Spencer asked softly.

“Of course,” Darcy said.

“Where do you see us?”

Darcy’s brow wrinkled.  “I don’t know,” she said honestly.  “We both love our jobs, and moving doesn’t really work for either of us.”

“I can’t think my way around it either,” Spencer said with a small sigh.  His thumb rubbing circles on her hand.  “But I want to.  I want to figure out the answer.”

“I do too,” Darcy said.  “We’ve made it work so far.  And while I don’t necessarily want to do this forever, I am also happy if this is the way it has to be if I’m going to be with you.”

They sat quietly for a bit after this, thinking about their problem.  Spencer pulled his hand from Darcy’s when the waitress arrived with their food.  They stayed quiet as they started to eat.

“I could get a job in DC,” Darcy said, breaking the silence.

“And I could transfer to the New York office.”

“I couldn’t let you do that,” Darcy objected.

“And I couldn’t let you move to DC for me,” Spencer said.  “And you don’t need to.  WE don’t need to.  We’ll find a way to make it work, Darcy.”

“DC and New York aren’t that far apart,” Darcy said.

“Just a quick train ride,” Spencer agreed.

“And it’s worked so far.”

“And we’re both smart.”

“One of us is a genius,” Darcy smiled.

“And the other is incredible at organizing and managing.  This can keep working Darcy.  If, for no other reason, because we want it to.  Or, at least I do.  I want it to keep working.”

“Me too,” Darcy half whispered.

“In fact,” Spencer said, slowly sliding out of the booth, “I want us to make this work for the rest of our lives.”  He got down on one knee next to Darcy’s side of the booth.  “Darcy Lewis, you make me feel like the most important person in the world simply by being yourself.  You look past my quirks, and even seem to like them.  You are kind and caring.  You make me want to find a way to make things that seem impossible possible.  I don’t care if I have to ride a three hour train to and from work every day if it means I get to be with you.  You are the love of my life and I want you to be with me always.  Darcy Marie Lewis, will you marry me?”  He pulled out a small blue ring box and opened it to reveal a beautiful diamond ring.

“Yes!” Darcy cried, and Spencer took the ring and slid it onto her finger while the entire diner broke into applause.

“I made sure it wasn’t too big or too high profile because I remember you saying that you didn’t like your friend’s ring because you didn’t know how she could wear gloves in the winter, and your hands are always cold, so I know that gloves are important to you.”

“Spencer, it’s perfect, just like you,” Darcy smiled as she kissed him.  “Wait,” she said pulling back, “is this why we were being followed?”

“Probably,” Spencer admitted.  “I took JJ ring shopping with me, so she probably put two and two together when I asked for this weekend off.”

“Are you why Jane suggested a manicure?”

Spencer looked a bit sheepish.  “Yes,” he said.  “It was JJ’s idea.  She said you’d probably want your nails to look nice, so I asked Jane to take you out when I asked if you could have the night off.  I didn’t ask her to keep her mouth shut because I thought that was implied but…”

“But it only meant she kept her mouth shut to me,” Darcy finished.  “It’s totally fine,” she added.  “Tonight was perfect.”

“I also hired that guy over there,” Spencer said, motioning to a man in a booth with a large camera.  “He got pictures because I thought you might like to have some.”

Darcy kisses Spencer again.  “You thought of everything,” she sighed happily against him.

“I thought only of you,” he returned.

Darcy hummed in contentment.  There might be things to figure out, but this was going to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to my party post: http://foreveryoungadult.com/2016/07/28/totally-lit-parties-code-name-verity/
> 
> I have been sending myself a million story ideas, so hopefully one of those will be out soon! Thanks for reading!


End file.
